We Are Only Human
by Samantha West-Croft
Summary: It has been two years since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman. (Summary due to change after chapter 30) AU
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Only Human**

Summary (Volume 1): It has been two years since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors. Also, for the purpose of this story, the events of the first Avengers movie happened in 2013 (it just makes a little more sense to me).

* * *

Chapter One

_November 21, 2015. 0900 Hours._

_A young woman sat in a chair. Her hair was done neatly. Clothes freshly changed into a nice white button up blouse with a black over sweater vest, the top two buttons of the blouse were undone. She was wearing a flowing ankle length black skirt. A pair of thick rimmed glasses adorned her face. She looked like she was a librarian or a teacher of some kind. She folded her hands together and blinked a few times before speaking._

"_My name is Professor Avril Barnes-Xavier. I tell you this because most people refer to me as the Clairvoyant." The blinking continued. Her voice was monotone with a very soft – almost unnoticeable – British accent. "We have infiltrated your government and will strike at any moment if our demands are not met."_

Coulson paused the recording there. He had known this woman from past encounters.

"Sir, shouldn't we report this to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Ward asked.

"We will, but I want a closer look at her eyes first. Could you zoom in on them?" Coulson asked Simmons.

"Sure," Simmons replayed the message but this time zoomed the screen in on Avril's eyes.

"Morse code," Coulson stated while looking down at the desk in front of him. "She's trying to get a message out."

Skye was intrigued by this professor. Her blue green eyes shown darkly, dark baggy circles were under her eyes as well. "Could they be torturing her?"

"That would be my guess. Professor Barnes would never side with these people." Coulson pulled out a pen and paper and started deciphering what the young professor was saying.

"_We desire the eradication of all mutants."_

Coulson stopped writing. He frowned then handed the paper to Agent May. "She's being controlled by them all right. Professor Barnes would never say that."

"Why not?" May inquired while reading the note.

"She's a mutant, class 5."

Everyone tensed.

"Sir, what was the Morse code?"

"Help, they've got control of me. Call the X-Men and Avengers. Help, help, help." Coulson folded his hands together and stared at the frozen image of the black haired woman. There was a dull amount of fear in her eyes. But there was a lifeless aspect to her as well. "I've got a few phone calls to make."

After Coulson had walked out of the room, Skye looked at May and the others. "X-Men?"

"A group of mutants." Ward stated while looking over the image of Professor Barnes. "Did she say Professor Barnes-Xavier?"

"Yes," May answered. She knew what Ward was thinking.

"I thought Professor Barnes was dead, died during the Invasion of Manhattan. They had a massive press release about it."

"Apparently she isn't dead."

"If the X-Men are told, they would tear apart the world just to find her."

"Why?" Skye looked at her teammates confused.

"She is the last living descendant of their former leader, Professor Charles Xavier. She was considered their heart and soul, at times. Although, according to all records she was completely human."

Coulson walked back in and looked at his team grimly. "We've been given orders to help find the Professor…and pick up certain people from Portland Oregon."

"Who?" May was actually curious.

"Agent Farnsworth."

Everyone fell silent. Skye looked around curiously.

"They want us to take the Inquisitor on this mission?" Simmons asked while fidgeting nervously.

"Yes, Agent Farnsworth personally requested to come with us on this one."

"Coulson, if we bring the Inquisitor, we'll have to—

"I know. Skye, I have a favor to ask of you." Coulson turned his full attention onto Skye.

"OK, what's up?"

"When we get to Portland, I want you to go into the holding cell and stay there."

"What? You can't be serious."

Ward frowned. "Agent Farnsworth is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s personal Inquisitor. He can see the truth in every situation, if he were to see you—

"He would arrest you." May finished.

"But—

"The Inquisitor has a higher security level than I do, second only to World Council." Coulson explained quickly. "He will probably know that you are with us and what you've done."

"Probably?"

"Most likely." Coulson corrected while trying to not think about Portland. The last time he even thought about the place was when his old girlfriend left him so she could participate in a very prestigious orchestra.

"So I have to pack up and move into the holding cell? How crazy is that?"

"It's better than being arrested and left at the Portland base."

Skye fell silent and looked at Fitz and Simmons. They looked genuinely concerned, if not frightened. "How scary is this Inquisitor anyways?"

"He is the best at interrogations, and in some instances has more pull than the Director. I've heard stories about how he faced down four of our agents who went rogue. He wasn't afraid, and the Inquisitor killed each of the rogue agents."

"I remember hearing in the academy about how the Inquisitor once had to put Director Fury on trial, under orders of the Council of course, and almost convicted him of whatever crime it was they thought he did." Simmons said while trying her best to hide her unease.

May walked out and towards the cockpit.

"How did he stop?"

"He found a single shred of proof that Fury wasn't guilty. It was enough for the Inquisitor to cancel everything."

"But none of you have actually met him?"

"No, the Inquisitor doesn't talk to anyone face to face. Only Fury has seen Agent Farnsworth and knows who he is. Until now, that is." Ward glanced at Coulson. "Is it even safe for us to have Farnsworth with us sir?"

"I don't know, if he is interested in our little team then no…but if he's just here to help save Professor Avril – which I have my doubts – then we're fine." Coulson pulled up the file of the Inquisitor, at least the sections he had clearance for. "Apparently he's been in Portland investigating the Rising Tide and potential agents who have leaked classified information to them."

"Which means we really need to hide you."

"No use hiding her, I just got a message from the Inquisitor." Coulson said while looking up from his phone. "He wants to meet Skye as soon as he gets onboard."

"That's bad, isn't it?"

"Won't know until we land and pick him and his crew up."

"Crew?"

Coulson shrugged. "I'm not sure."

* * *

Author's Note: Here is the complete redo of my old Marvel fanfiction. I have taken quite a few years to do this so please bear with me. Volumes 1 and 2 are complete already with 3 being a real work in progress. I have a twitter account now so that you can stay updated about when I am going to post new chapters and new stores it is sam_westcroft or Samantha West-Croft. I'm still learning how to work twitter (I have been seriously avoiding it until one of my cohorts managed to wrangle me into it). I still have the Facebook account as well. Your reviews and comments are appreciated but I would prefer constructive criticism instead of flaming or trolling. Thank you for reading, Sincerely SJW-C


	2. Chapter 2

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been two years since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Two

_November 21, 2015. 1210 Hours._

As Coulson and his team stood in the hanger bay of the Bus, as the aircraft was aptly named for their team, they watched as 5 black SUVs drove up to them. When the first one stopped, Coulson caught the sight of a woman quickly jumping out of the front passenger side. As she strode over to him, he felt his heart pounding against his chest. The tall redhead tilted her head to one side and slowly pulled off her aviator sunglasses. She was wearing a tailored black female business suit, which showed her curves off pretty well. She even wore a tie. Her fiery hair was pulled into a tight ponytail.

"Coulson, glad to see you are alive and well." She said with a soft smile. The freckles on her cheeks moved with the smile but it never reached her eyes.

"Jessica?"

"Sorry, I would have told you sooner." She glanced back at the other SUVs as they quickly started unloading. "Stark should be here soon enough."

"Who all did you bring?" May asked while looking the woman over. "And who are you?"

"Agent Jessica Farnsworth, also commonly known as the Inquisitor." Jessica answered before glancing at Dr. Hank McCoy. "I brought a few members of the X-Men, as Avril requested in her coded message, as well as most of the Avengers. Although I do not know why."

Coulson was trying to absorb the fact that his ex-girlfriend was actually an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Come now Coulson, is it that hard to believe? How else do you think Fury gave you this team? It wasn't just because of your impressive record – which really is impressive – but also because he had someone spying on you." She smoothed her suit pants down then slowly walked up the ramp towards them. Her eyes glancing ever so carefully at Lola, his car.

"He—

"Didn't have a choice really. He wanted to give you this kind of team but…well…he needed proof that you could handle it. He sent me in and I got the answers he needed." She looked at the only member of his team that wasn't a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. She knew she was lying, their relationship wasn't because of a mission that Fury put her under. It had started innocently when they stumbled upon each other after one of her concerts (which that was her mission sadly). But it hurt so much losing him that she didn't want to admit the truth. "You must be Skye, I'm Agent Farnsworth."

Skye slowly took the agent's hand out of respect and felt a surge of calming emotions fall over her. As she looked at everyone who was slowly getting onboard. The last two people onboard were elderly in age, one in a wheelchair while the other was standing upright.

"Agent Coulson, it has been some time." The man in the wheelchair stated while extending his hand in greeting.

"Professor Xavier, it has indeed." Coulson shook Xavier's hand and looked at everyone. "Things are going to be a little cramped then."

"Until we can locate the base where they are keeping Avril, yes." Xavier concluded just as Iron Man flew in.

"Heard you were alive Agent, but I was thinking that people were trying to pull my leg." Tony said while striding (strutting actually) towards them. He glanced at the members of the Avengers who were there.

"If you all will excuse me, I have an interview to conduct." Jessica said while looking kindly at Skye.

Coulson could see the fear in Skye's eyes as she stared at Jessica. During his brief romantic relationship with Jessica he had known the woman to be kind and motherly. She was strict when it came to her younger sister Tommy, but she was an 18, now probably 20, year old girl at the time. "I promised Skye I would sit in, if that is all right."

Jessica seemed to stare at him for eternity but when she slowly nodded her head, Skye let out a sigh of relief. "I do believe it would be for the best actually. If I get a sense of her from your eyes as well as her own, I can come to a decision quicker."

"Decision?" Ward asked while taking a step forward to stand close to Skye.

"Director Fury has informed me about her…mistake. It is my job to not only assist with this mission but also figure out if she is a further threat, and if so terminate the threat."

"Terminate?"

Jessica turned back to look at Captain Rogers. Hearing him speak up about her wording was disarming for her. "Merely poor wording I assure you. If I were to kill her, I would never have said anything."

Skye glanced at A.C and tried to hide her fear.

"Child," Jessica soothed. "You don't need to be afraid of me if you have nothing to hide."

…

_November 21, 2015. 1245 Hours._

Sitting down across from Skye, Jessica stared at the younger woman intently. She could hear everything the woman was thinking, but chose not to acknowledge it quite yet. Coulson stood off in the corner with his arms folded over his chest. It almost reminded her of a sulking child. Finally glancing at her tablet, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I really don't want to turn against S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye spouted out.

Jessica chuckled. "They've been telling you the horror stories about my job, haven't they?"

"That's all we ever hear." Coulson said while eyeing his ex-girlfriend suspiciously.

"True, but it's not all screams and torture. Most of the time I just look at a suspect and figure out what kind of person they are." Jessica put the tablet down. "Likewise, Skye, you are a talented young woman. You have an eye for technology, more specifically computer programs. You could be anything you want to be. You could become one of the best computer hackers and programmers that would be under S.H.I.E.L.D. or you could become someone like Agent Coulson.

"I can see a line of possibilities before you, and all of them look promising…including the bad ones." Jessica chuckled again before standing up. "I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. for this reason, to give people the chances they need."

Coulson stared at her then turned away. He was ashamed for not seeing that she was spying on him when they first started dating. It was more painful than when she left. "Why were you pretending to be a cellist?"

"Part of a mission, Phillip." She answered while tucking her tablet under her left arm. "But…there was a part of my mission I did not anticipate on."

"And what was that?"

Skye sensed what was going on and slowly walked out of the room.

Jessica turned so her back was facing him. "Director Fury gave me one simple order, one that I should have been able to follow to the letter, but I couldn't." She smoothed her pants again, but was also brushing sweat off her palms. "I was not to fall in love." More lies, but her telepathy made her the best at lying. She could make anyone believe her.

"That would put a damper on things." He commented before walking out.

* * *

Author's Note: I got requested by a friend KH to upload this chapter...she then proceeded to nominate me for the ALS Ice Bucket challenge...KH why? Anyways, hope you liked this and pray that you review!


	3. Chapter 3

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Three

_November 22, 2015. 0046 Hours._

Waking up, Avril opened her eyes to see her captors chatting. She couldn't hear, either telepathically or physically, what they were saying. Instead, she glanced around to see if there were any other prisoners nearby. There weren't any today; that was maybe a good sign.

"The Professor is awake." Someone called from nearby.

"Good, now we can begin again." The man, the Doctor as he was called by everyone around her, said while walking towards her. He held a scalpel close to her arm. "Professor Barnes, I want you to tell me when this hurts."

Avril watched in wide eyed horror as the man started cutting into her arm. Blood flowed freely, pain radiating throughout her arm. A scream finally tore itself free from her lips and the Doctor slowly removed the blade.

"Wonderful, now for the real show." He grabbed a syringe filled with orange colored liquid and slowly slipped it into her skin.

Avril tried to fight at the restraints but was limp and tired. Heat slowly radiated through her whole body and she watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as her skin glowed and the wound started to vanish. Sweat began beading at her forehead and she looked at the man. She couldn't trust herself to speak, knowing that they could somehow control what she said and did. Instead she glared long and hard at him, eyes pleading "What have you done to me?"

The Doctor shrugged then put the syringe down. "Interesting, I wonder what this will do for your telepathy. Extremis, after all is meant to enhance humans, but you weren't human at all were you Professor Xavier?"

Avril closed her eyes and forced herself to become lost in the memories of her friends. Her childhood imaginary friend came to mind, and she focused on his face. He was in his mid-twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a soldier's build and a gentleman's attitude. He was there for her when few others were.

"_Hello_?" She heard someone call in the darkness that had engulfed her mind.

"_Hello_?" She called back.

"_I don't know where I am_." He said softly.

"_Follow my voice, maybe I can help you_." She tried to imagine a flashlight forming in her hand. Feeling the cool metallic object appear, she turned it on.

"_Oh, is that you_?" He asked while walking closer towards her.

"_Yeah_." Avril slowly extended her hand out to him. "_Name's Avril_." She said softly before shaking his hand. When he stepped further into the light, she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"_Steve, Steve Rogers_." He smiled. "_I'm sorry, but do I know you_?"

"_I…I was going to ask the same thing." _Avril chuckled nervously. _"I'm sorry but this is going to sound weird but you look exactly like my childhood imaginary friend_."

He fell silent then blinked a few times. "_Avril? As in the little girl who I was constantly giving advice to_?"

"_Oh. My. God_." Avril grabbed both his arms. "_Are you…real_?"

"_Good question, I was going to ask you the same thing. You look kind of like the Professor I'm supposed to be helping rescue actually_."

Her eyes lit up. "_Avril Margret Barnes-Xavier_?"

"_Yeah_,"

"_That is me! Oh thank heavens. I can't stand this anymore. I don't know what they are doing to me but they've got this chip in my head that turns my powers off and makes it so they can control what I say and do_."

"_How did you get that message out to S.H.I.E.L.D_.?"

"_They can't exactly control me blinking, it's like trying to control whether a person breath's or not. You just can't_." She continued to chuckle nervously. "_I learned about that blinking technique from the history books_."

Steve laughed with her. "_You're a history teacher aren't you_?"

"_One of the best in New York actually. If you don't mind my slight arrogance_."

Steve watched as the area they were in finally lit up. It looked like a medical research lab. "_Is this where they are keeping you_?"

"_It's the only room I have seen for a while, two years if my count is correct_."

"_How is it you contacted me_?"

"_I'm a class 5 telepath, they must have not bound my powers well enough_." She shrugged then looked around. The room started getting dark again. "_Who are you working with, I need names_."

"_Someone named Agent Jessica Farnsworth but they keep calling her the Inquisitor. Agent Coulson and his team then a group called the X-Men led by two individuals; Professor Charles Xavier and someone called Magneto_."

She had a million questions at that moment but the room started getting darker. "_They're trying to wake me up. Please, tell Xavier that they…they injected me with something called Extremis._"

…

Thrashing around in the bindings, Avril glared at the Doctor and his associates. Her contempt for this man was finding new depths. She was beginning to imagine what she could do when she got free. Most of the time it ended with her making him beg and scream for mercy before ripping his head off with her bare hands. That was the violence that her grandmother Rayne experienced most of the time showing through.

"Where were you Miss Avril?" the Doctor asked while pulling a 6 inch needle out of her arm, very slowly.

She said nothing, instead she opted to look up at the ceiling with dead eyes. She couldn't take the idea of them trying to control her gain. Feeling a knife slip through her ribs and into her lung, she let out a strangled cry.

"Miss Avril, I am only going to ask you one more time…Where. Were. You?"

"A memory!" She finally yelled.

The Doctor slipped the knife out and watched in fascination as the wound glowed then closed. "Which one?"

"My imaginary friend growing up. We were playing in the backyard of my grandfather's mansion, more specifically my secret little garden."

"Wonderful, now I am going to start the next round of experiments."

When the table was suddenly flipped so she was facing the ground, she let out a soft squeak of protest.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Oh, we're just extracting some spinal fluid to see what exact chemicals allow you to be a telepath. If we can figure that out, we might be able to give our people telepathy without the mutation." The Doctor said flatly.

The needle entered her skin slowly. In that moment, Avril thought she would die knowing only pain. If only these people would let her die and stay dead.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't know if I have mentioned this or not, but this story is a complete rewrite of my older Marvel stories. It's gone through 5 versions until this one was finally good enough to post. Hope you have enjoyed and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Four

_November 22, 2015. 0100 Hours._

Steve sat up from his position on the couch. Across from him were Professor Xavier and his friend. They were busy playing a quiet game of chess. Putting his face in his hands, he heard someone walk towards him.

"Bad dream Captain?" He heard the soft French-Canadian voice ask. It was Dr. Rayne Howlett, and she was wearing her usual white lab coat. He found her presence very reminiscent of the Nurse Victoria Rayne Howlett he and Bucky had known during the war. In fact she looked exactly like her. From the flowing white-blonde hair to the twinkling amber eyes and curvy lean figure. That was another thing he was trying to understand, Avril had a bit of the same features as Dr. Howlett.

"Yes, but it was…strange." He ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. Both elderly gentlemen stopped their game and turned their attention on him. "It was Professor Barnes, she told me to tell you Professor Xavier that they injected her with something called Extremis."

Xavier wheeled himself away from the table and over to the young soldier. "She has always been a naturally strong telepath, greater than myself even." He turned his attention to Rayne. "This, Extremis…what can it do?"

"It's not good, it accesses a part of the human brain that is not in function and enhances it." Dr. Howlett explained. Her silver finger nails started digging into her hands, drawing blood as she did so. The thought of Avril being alive and being tortured was almost too great. "From what I understand Mr. Stark perfected and stabilized the Extremis virus. However, in its unstable form, there are only two outcomes, a person's body accepts the virus or the body fights it and the person explodes."

Xavier stayed silent while Magneto finally stood up.

"Charles," Magneto said calmly.

"Erik, we don't know what this virus will do to her." Charles explained while folding his hands together under his chin.

"Then trace the psychic link." Rayne stated while tucking her right ankle behind the left and folding her hands in her lap gracefully. "There must be one between Captain Rogers and Avril."

"Sorry, I'm lost. What's a psychic link?" Steve interrupted.

"It is a link that certain people create when they speak telepathically. If Charles were to back trace the link now, we might just be able to find her." Rayne explained while looking at Avril's other grandparent.

"Then trace it." Steve looked at the Professor eagerly. "I am out of my element here, but what little help I can give I want to."

Magneto gave his old friend a raised eyebrow and amused look before walking away.

"This may feel strange." Xavier said while moving the wheelchair to be directly in front of the soldier. He slowly held his hands out on either side of the man's face and focused and detecting Avril's psychic signature.

Steve was little alarmed when he felt drawn back into the dream, however he calmed when he saw that Xavier was with him.

"_Do not worry Captain, we are currently in your memory so I might locate the psychic signature." _Xavier explained_._

"_Ah," _Steve looked around the memory, he could see himself conversing with Avril. Seeing the woman for the second time, he noticed that she was thin and sickly, as if starved. There was a slight dead look to her eyes even. Finally looking away from Avril he noticed large coolant pipes, covered in icy condensation. A small pile of sand was gathered at the front door. _"Coolant pipes and sand?"_

"_They're in the Sahara desert. But the question becomes, where exactly are they keeping her?" _Xavier rolled the wheelchair around to look through the room better_. "She left us a few clues, smart girl."_

"_She is your granddaughter?" _

"_Correct, her grandmother and I had a short relationship. Her mother, my daughter, was born completely human. She and Steven Barnes were teens when they had Avril. Her mother died not long after she was born, internal bleeding that the doctors missed. Steven died when Avril was 10." _Xavier looked upset, but he kept it under wraps. As the room darkened, he moved back to Steve's side and frowned more_. "She kept the link open. You're going to be experiencing what she is if I continue."_

"_I can handle it."_

"_Are you certain?"_

"_Do it Professor Xavier."_

…

Avril whimpered as the needle finally stopped burrowing into her spine. Everything felt on fire.

"Professor Barnes, I was wondering, is this your first spinal tap?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Avril whimpered more. As the pain slowly subsided, she felt like there was something else around her. She couldn't pin down the feeling, except that it was familiar.

"_Avril_," she heard someone whisper, but it wasn't a vocal whisper. This was telepathic in nature. "_Avril, focus on everyone in the room_."

"_I can't_." She thought back. Just then the needle was yanked out, pulling a scream out of her in the process. "_Please make it stop, I can't…I don't want to live anymore_."

"_Miss Barnes, please don't say that_." Another comforting voice said. "_We are almost there to save you…hang on a little longer_."

"Professor Barnes, that sample is just the beginning of our little tests."

"_Make them stop_!" She telepathically screamed as the table was flipped back over so she was facing the ceiling. Her eyes locked onto the Doctor and she narrowed them. She was intent on his face. He was of Anglo-Saxon decent, the accent spoke of a native Arabic person.

"_Avril, you're not alone, the connection between you and the Captain is going to remain open_."

"_Grand-père, save me_." She whispered telepathically before darkness finally claimed her mind.

…

Rayne watched in silence. Magneto was walking back towards her with a glass of scotch. When he put it in her hand, she looked at him in curiosity.

"You helped Charles raise the girl, you both are practically her parents." He explained while pointing at the glass. "Drink up."

She downed the glass in one gulp then handed it back to him. "The last time I saw you was a few years after the War. You walked out of my home saying that you never needed my help because I failed at helping someone like you. I tried so hard."

"I never respected your desires to take care of me, and for that I am sorry." He tipped his head slightly then put a hand on her shoulder. "I am afraid you will outlive all of us, including Avril."

"That is the sad thing about my curse. Immortality comes at such a cost." She watched as Steve woke slowly, along with Charles. "Captain, is she—?"

"They're torturing her." He whispered while looking at his own arms. "I could feel it as if they were torturing me."

"That is the downside to your link with her. Whatever she is feeling, you will feel." Charles explained while looking at his friends. "I've got the location."

"I'll inform Agent Farnsworth and then we'll split this group in half. We should be able to get to the location at the same time if we take both jets." Rayne said while rushing off to find Jessica.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review, Reviews are an author's life blood...or was that coffee?


	5. Chapter 5

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors. The story line from this story takes place after "The Well" Episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and continues throughout the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and X-Men: Days of Future's Past.

* * *

Chapter Five

_November 22, 2015. 1300 Hours._

Xavier was impressed with Agent Coulson's team. They were all under the belief that telepaths and other mutants with extra sensory (or psychic) powers did not exist. They would be in for quite a shock if they found out that there were two in this group and one that they were going to be rescuing. Then again, it made perfect sense. Director Fury and he had an alliance of sorts, any mutants that Xavier could not get to, Fury would, and it was that mutant's free will to choose what they would do. Unless they were under 18, at which point they were given to Charles.

Coulson had been brought in, as was Avril, on this alliance. They had started to work together after she had helped create the alliance between Xavier and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Excuse me, Professor Xavier?" Skye asked from behind him.

He turned the chair and smiled at the young woman. "Yes Miss Skye?"

"I…wanted to offer my sympathies that this is happening to your daughter."

"Granddaughter." He corrected gently, but nodded his head in acknowledgement of her words. "I did raise Avril, and am in a fashion her father, but her father had been there for her during the first 10 years of her life."

"What about her mother?"

Xavier could understand the girl's curiosity. She had been raised in various foster homes and had tried so hard to find her own family. "My daughter died when Avril was about two weeks old."

Skye felt like an idiot for asking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—

"Miss Skye, do not worry. Talking about my daughter may bring me pain, but so does not talking about her." He saw the same thing that he was told by Jessica he would see. So much potential, yet also fear of that same potential and not knowing who her family really was. "Agent Farnsworth's younger sister might be someone you should talk to. Tommy is…wonderful at listening and understanding. Her parents both were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and they died when she was rather young."

"I would strongly advise against that actually." Coulson said while walking towards them. "Tommy is currently throwing up her last meal."

"Is she still having problems with flying?" Xavier asked with a glint of humor.

"Yeah, apparently her sister decided to stick her on the vomit comet."

"Oh god, I hope she's ok." Skye said while covering her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"She will be, just won't like flying for the rest of her life." Coulson had to admit that it was a funny idea. Someone who is naturally airsick should never be stuck on a reduced gravity aircraft in an attempt to get over the airsickness. It does not end well.

"How are you adjusting AC?" Skye asked, referring to the obvious scorned lover incident she had witnessed in the interrogation room.

"To my ex-girlfriend being a spy or being the Inquisitor?"

"Uh…both?"

Coulson turned to walk away.

"She wanted to tell you." Xavier stated. "She often would tell me how horribly she felt that she could not confide in you the truth."

"It's not her fault."

"Then tell her, don't leave her hanging."

Coulson said nothing while walking slowly towards the kitchens. Hearing someone humming a very familiar tune, he stopped short of opening the door. After finally getting the nerve to open the door, he noticed Jessica was spreading butter over a slice of toast.

"You can come in." She said, voice still in song mode. The words blended perfectly into the tune she had been humming.

Coulson walked in and watched as she started to plate the slices of toast and a single apple. "Why couldn't you have told me when you said you were leaving for Portland?"

She put the knife down and slowly turned to face him. "My job is classified Coulson, more so than yours. I was…hoping you were thinking about following after me when I said I had to leave for Portland."

"I proposed to you, I thought you would make changes to your plans." He didn't raise his voice. He never needed to with Jessica. He had known about her telepathy from the start of their relationship.

"I couldn't…the Portland base needed my help, sadly it has taken 3 years to clean up the mess over there." She shrugged then looked around. "Coulson, I was…I was going to say yes."

He looked away. "Why did you demand this case?"

"Avril is a close friend of mine. We grew up together. When I heard that she was alive and being tortured…I…couldn't live with myself if I didn't help you recover her."

"No other motive?"

Her mouth opened slightly before she slowly slipped past him. "If there were, what would you do?"

Part of him wanted to yank her back and pin her to the wall with kisses, but another part wanted to tell her how much it hurt to watch her leave his apartment.

She chuckled as she walked towards where Tommy was sitting with Warren, Skye, and Dr. Banner. The young woman was hunched over and gripping her stomach tightly. "Here, get some food in you Tommy." Jessica said softly while holding the plate out to Tommy. When her little sister took it, she noticed that her eyes were bright burning silver. "What are you seeing?"

"Avril won't be Avril." Tommy muttered while looking up at her sister. "She will physically be Avril, but mentally she won't be there."

"Stockholm syndrome?"

"Excuse me? I thought psychic powers didn't exist." Skye stated while giving Jessica a confused glance.

"It's classified." Jessica countered while dropping to her knees. "What is going to happen to Avril, Tommy?"

"She will fall back in on herself."

"Is there a way we can help her?" Warren asked. He was concerned because he had found the young Professor to be a good friend.

"No, no way for us to help her." Tommy shook her head, short black hair flaring around her. "I can't…see anything else."

"It's fine, don't push yourself." Jessica stood up and turned to face Coulson, Ward, and Steve. "I think we should talk about how to split up when we get there."

"Agreed." Coulson motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

Author's Note: My cohort/editor is doing well enough after her surgery so I decided to post two more chapters as a result of the good news. Her polyp is not cancerous and has been taken care of. Please review, favorite, follow...those things are becoming my life blood more than coffee at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors. The story line from this story takes place after "The Well" Episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and continues throughout the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and X-Men: Days of Future's Past.

* * *

Chapter Six

_November 22, 2015. 1330 Hours._

Opening a communications channel with the X-Jet was easily done. However, convincing certain people to work together was a little more difficult than necessary.

"I've divided our numbers into 6 equal teams. Coulson, I, Captain Rogers, and Mr. Worthington will be the team that actually gets Professor Avril from the labs. Agent Goodman, Logan, Stark, and Dr. McCoy along with Dr. Howlett, Mystique, Bobby and Agent May will create the diversion needed so we can slip in. Agent Romanov, Storm, Skye, and Simmons will go into computer science lab A and gather what they can while Agent Barton, Agent Ward, Kitty and Fitz go into computer science lab B." Jessica explained while pointing everything out on the hologram of the base that Tommy and Xavier had started on. "Xavier, Agent Tommy, Magneto and Dr. Banner will stay behind and direct us from here."

"Sounds like an interesting set up you got there kid." Logan said over the com channel. "Will it work?"

"Should, I have analyzed everyone's strengths and weaknesses and put you into groups that should complement each other."

"I don't need to be on a team." Stark countered. He had jumped out of the Bus in the Iron Man suit just minutes before.

"Stark, stick with the plan or else." Jessica warned while looking at the plans again. An alarm when off in her mind as she heard Rayne's pager go off.

"Someone is hacking into my personal computer data base." Rayne stated after looking up from her pager. She quickly pulled her tablet out of her messenger bag and started typing away security programs to strengthen her computer's defenses. "Damn…"

"For once it wasn't me." Skye said while holding her hands up. Her eyes were locked on Coulson and the Inquisitor

Jessica chuckled. "No, it wasn't…it was Stark. Seems he found out that his father had a trust fund set up for both Rayne and an unnamed descendant."

"Can't help it when I'm curious."

"Can't you stay on mission Stark?" May asked with a glare.

"Nope."

Steve shook his head. He couldn't believe that Stark was doing this again. Actually he could.

"So, apparently the good Professor is my niece?" Stark asked while looking at them through the monitor.

"Complicated and classified Stark. It has more red tape than the title of the Inquisitor!" Rayne snapped while shoving her tablet back into the bag. "Now, are we going to save Avril or chit chat all day about how much of an idiot you really are Stark?"

Everyone fell silent. May slipped out and went towards the cockpit, Tommy not far behind.

"Why are you following me?" May snapped while turning to glare at Tommy.

"You need someone to point out where to land. I know where we can land without being detected and still be within reasonable walking distance of the secret base." Tommy explained. "If you're trying to be intimidating, you suck at it."

May stared long and hard at the younger woman. "No, I don't suppose I intimidate you, yet." She kept walking then pointed at the co-pilot seat. "Sit and don't ask pointless questions."

"Yes ma'am." Tommy said, a hint of attitude flaring into her voice. She sat down quietly then watched the area around them. It was a blindingly bright desert. Sun, that's just what she and her sister needed – bright blistering sunlight to make their skins lobster red. "There, see that oasis with the small shed?" Tommy said while pointing at the horizon.

"Barely." May didn't want to admit that the girl's eyesight was better than her own. Then again it might have something to do with the fact that her eyes had turned silver.

"That's where the base is. It is underground. If we park this thing about half a mile beyond that oasis, we should find another shed. It's the secondary entrance and it is unguarded. Storm will be blowing up a sand storm to cover our landing."

"Why unguarded? That makes no sense."

"It's the Sahara Desert, no one comes out this far. Not unless they are crazy or super villains." Tommy grinned as she transmitted the coordinates to the X-Jet and Stark. "Which, you would have to be crazy to be a villain."

"You talk too much."

"Just trying to get an idea about the kind of person you are." Tommy said with a shrug.

May fell silent and listened to the much younger woman's footfalls as she walked out of the cockpit.

Tommy kept a hand over her stomach as she walked towards Professor Xavier, Magneto, and Banner.

"Why are you staying behind?" Banner asked while looking at her.

"Air sick, I won't have the physical energy to keep up with them." Tommy explained with a shrug. "I can hold a gun and guide them with my abilities from here, but nothing more."

"I doubt you'll need to defend us if it comes to that." Magneto stated while eyeing the young agent. "If they come at us with guns, I can stop them."

"Right, why did I forget that?" She let her upper lip twist into a snarl before lunging forward as the aircraft descended vertically. Putting her hand over her mouth she dropped into a crouch. "Fucking airsickness."

Banner knelt down across from her and took her free hand in his. He gently pressed on the skin between her thumb and the rest of her hand. When she looked up at him, her eyes were lavender and filled with questions. "It helps your mind focus on something other than what is going on around you." He explained before standing back up. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, how did you know about that?"

Banner gave the young woman a small smile then shrugged.

As everyone started filing towards the exit, Tommy watched each of the teams split up. Tommy was amazed at how her sister looked in her fighting suit, having never seen it before. The gun belt she wore was loaded with two pistols, probably the twin 9mm Glock 26th Gen 4 guns. Strapped to Jessica's back was a small pack, presumably a set of clothes for the person they were rescuing.

"Good luck." Tommy said to everyone as they walked off the aircraft. Her body felt like jelly as she slowly made her way into the lab and to the nearest chair.

Concentrating her powers, she snapped open her consciousness and started looking at each red strand of possibilities. The possibilities were narrowing into specific and certain to happen events. "Agent Romanov, take your group down the corridor on the left, Agent Barton, the right. Coulson, lead your team down the elevator. Agent Goodman, Dr. Howlett get your teams ahead of the others." Tommy directed. Her body shook as her power started eating at the energy she had left. If only Director Fury and her sister had allowed her to bring her stash of weed, it would help.

"_Tommy, there's a door that won't open_." She heard Jessica state.

"Code is 3-2-4-1-9-8-8." Tommy stated while looking at the monitor for the other teams. "Agent Romanov, Agent Barton, your teams are nearing your destination, the access code is simple: 1-1-2-3-5-8-13."

"_Both doors_?" They asked in unison.

"Correct. Why would someone use the Fibonacci sequence as a passcode?"

"_Dunno_." Barton answered. "_We're in_."

"_Same here_." Romanov said.

"_Anyone else think this is easy_?" Dr. Howlett asked.

"_Too easy_." The male agent known as Agent Goodman answered.

The sound of an explosion caught Tommy off guard as she looked at the monitors. "Agent Goodman, what is your situation?"

"_Goodman's dead kid_." Logan drawled.

"Crap…this is that potential future."

"_What does that mean_?" Everyone asked at once.

"Be ready for quick extractions once our goal is done." Tommy answered while jumping to her feet. Keeping her power on, she rushed towards the cockpit. She was about to open her mouth and ask how to start the Jet up when the future started showing the answer for her.

"_Tommy, you better not be messing with the Bus."_

"I'm not…not yet. Pretty soon though." She smirked as she pictured May's face in a stony scowl. "Dr. Banner, I need you to prep the medical area. They're going to be bringing in wounded besides Professor Barnes."

She could practically see Banner scrambling over to the medical bay.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review, favorite, and/or follow.


	7. Chapter 7

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Seven

_November 22, 2015. 1530 Hours._

Steve followed closely behind Agent Coulson and Agent Jessica. He had tried to take the lead, but Coulson and Jessica insisted on taking the lead. Warren Worthington III was between Steve and the two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. As the door finally hissed open, they rushed into the laboratory. There was no one apparently there.

"She's not in here Agent Tommy." Coulson stated.

"_Yes, she is, every line in time points to that room." _

Steve slowly walked over to the bloody table where the professor had been lying. His eyes looked down at the Velcro restraints. The wrist ones were still unopened, but the ankles and knees had been yanked free. "She's here." He said softly while looking around. His eyes finally caught sight of bloody footprints leading away from the table towards a small cabinet. Slowly opening the door to the cabinet, he saw a wide amber eyes staring at him in fear. "Avril?"

She said nothing, instead she actually pressed herself further back into the cabinet – if that were even possible. Her eyes looked him over. The scalpel in her hand waved in front of her dangerously.

"Avril, it's safe, we're here to save you." He said soothingly while slowly stretching out his hand to her. When she started to swing the knife towards him, he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled the weapon from her. She let out a squeak of annoyance before glaring.

"It is going to take longer than necessary to get her out of there Captain Rogers." Jessica said, emphasizing his last name.

A spark rushed through Avril's eyes, one of recognition and familiarity. Slowly she held her arms out and looped them around his neck. Steve was taken aback by the gesture, but he slowly pulled away from the cabinet.

Warren watched as Avril shivered. She had let go of the captain's neck and wound her arms around his left one. She was looking at each of them afraid.

"Avril, do you remember me?" Jessica asked while taking a step towards her old friend. When the younger woman ducked behind the captain, she frowned. "That's fine.

_Why_? Avril thought while looking at everyone. _You all know me but I don't know you_.

"Of course you know us." Steve said softly while motioning for the pack that Jessica was carrying.

_Only you…no one else_. Avril looked at him and pressed herself a little closer into his side.

"It would be fastest if you carry her Captain." Coulson said while looking out the door. "Tommy, we're heading out."

"_Fast, the distraction is getting tired."_ Tommy said. They could hear the sound of a jet engine prepping over the comm.

Steve didn't have time to ask the woman permission, instead he hefted her onto his back and secured her arms around his neck. "Whatever you do Miss Avril, don't scream."

She nodded her head and pressed her cheek against his back.

The run to the surface was deceivingly easy, but once up there, they all saw the kind of carnage that had happened to the distraction teams. There were several small craters in the sand, one with a mangled bloody body – presumably Agent Goodman.

Logan, Stark and Hank were busy drawing fire away from the base entrance. Bobby had already been rushed onto the X-Jet due to mild injuries. Rayne, Mystique, and May were trying to keep the others off the backs of the other three teams. Running to the jets, Steve noticed how eerily calm Avril was. He had expected to hear her screaming at the gun fire or the dead bodies – mostly the enemies'. Instead she was silent, staring wide eyed at everything.

As they go onboard, he quickly set her down in the medical bay then went back to the door. Everyone was running back to their respected vessels. The enemies were charging after and shooting at them. However the bullets never once hit.

"Homo sapiens and your guns." He heard Magneto spit while walking towards the end of the Bus's ramp.

"Erik," Charles warned.

"We should send these fools a message Charles." Magneto whispered walking out onto the sand. "They have harmed one I consider a grandchild…surely you want revenge as well."

"But it is not the answer!" Charles yelled.

"Sometimes it's the only way to send a message." Rayne whispered while helping the few injured back onto the Bus. "This is the only time I'm ever going to agree with your methods Erik…do it."

"Is that how you want this to end?" Steve asked the doctor. "Your ancestor Nurse Victoria Howlett would never—

"I would, that's the thing Steven." She glared at him, pupils turning into cat slits. "You thought you knew me so well during the war, but I went through more than just _one_ war Steven. I went through the First, the Second, Korea, Vietnam, all of them. Every single one, and this has become personal…they took my granddaughter and hurt her." Her attention was back on Magneto. "Erik, finish this!"

Erik sent the bullets back to the small army that had followed them. Everyone was safely within the jet already, watching in a mixture of horror and shock as every single person that had been firing on them collapsed onto the ground, bleeding or dead.

Steve stared more at Rayne than anyone else. "Victoria?"

"It's Rayne now, it always will be Rayne." She walked back into the medical bay, danger around her like a thick fog.

"Erik, it didn't—

"Charles, it was either kill them or let them do this to another poor defenseless telepath. What if they got their hands on you like Stryker did? Then there is the fact that we don't know what this Extremis virus will do to her natural powers."

"She's also not acting like herself." Jessica explained. Her eyes glanced towards more incoming armed men. "Enough for now, split up to your respected aircraft and head back to base."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize but chapters seven and eight are going to be the only ones until I can get the bedbug infestation under control at my place. It's origin source is my mom's side of my parents' bed. And it is primarily only in their bed...it sucks. I just got my computer back and functioning, my cohort has surgery and my house is infested with bedbugs...


	8. Chapter 8

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Eight

_November 22, 2015. 1530 Hours._

Steve stared long and hard at the young woman lying curled up on the medical table. Her body was trembling something fierce, wounds already healing with a strange glow. Whenever someone other than himself tried to approach her, she would curl even tighter into herself. Not even Xavier could approach her.

"We need to get a blood sample." Rayne stated while glancing over her shoulder at Avril. "The worst part is, no one can get close."

"I can, but I am not sure how—

"Doesn't matter. I wouldn't have you do that anyways. We can't lose her trust in you." Rayne slowly moved to her great-granddaughter's side. "Avril, come on sweetheart, you've got to let me see you. If I don't I can't make you better."

The woman only tightened her hold on her legs. Steve watched helplessly as the doctor tried again and again to get Avril to relax.

"Take a break Runt." Logan said from the doorway. He had changed places with Charles and Magneto for the flight back to America. "You look like you could use a drink."

"If only I could get drunk." Rayne muttered before following Logan out of the med bay.

Steve pulled up the free chair and sat down next to Avril's bed side.

_Are they gone_? He heard Avril ask.

"Yeah, they're gone."

She slowly uncurled her arms and sat up. Her slender frame looked anorexic at best. The wild blonde hair was cropped far too short compared to all the photos he had seen of her. _You can hear my thoughts_?

"I thought you were naturally speaking."

_I don't trust my voice. They did bad things. They control my voice_.

Her speech pattern matched that of a young child almost. "Avril, you'll need to speak sooner or later."

_NO_!

He winced as he felt like something was slamming against his skull and bright white lights exploded through his vision. Gaining his sight back, and rubbing his temples in an attempt to nurse the strange migraine he suddenly had, he looked at the woman. "You need to at least let Dr. Howlett and the others examine you. They only want to help."

She gripped the hem of her shirt and started wringing it between her fingers. _Are they safe_?

He nodded his head and slowly held his hand out to her. "You trust me?" she nodded. "Then trust my friends."

Slowly she looked towards the doorway and looked at him again. _OK_.

He grinned before going off to get Dr. Howlett, Fitzsimmons, and Dr. McCoy.

…

_November 22, 2015. 0530 Hours._

Walking out into the chilly morning air, Jessica cast a worried glance to Professor Barnes in her wheelchair. They had planned to meet up at Stark Tower as to come to a decision about Avril's recovery location. Apparently Stark had taken an interest when he found out the young professor was related to him. However, the way that Avril was staying as close to Captain Rogers as possible was intriguing. She could sense the psychic link between them, and how it was stronger than any other psychic link she had sensed before. In fact, the woman refused to leave the Captain's side.

"Avril," Jessica said while walking towards her old friend. "We're going to get into a car now and head off somewhere where we will discuss the best location where you can recover.

The bindings on her head were fresh. Dr. Howlett and Dr. McCoy had removed the control chip the people had used on her.

She looked at everyone then up at Steve. _Do you not want me around anymore_? The telepathic voice sounded like a sad child.

"No, that's not it Avril." Steve crouched down and gently held onto her hand. "We want what is best for you."

Her eyes glowed with relief briefly before she nodded her head.

The drive to Stark Tower was long and quiet. The only sound that was made in the vehicle that Coulson, Jessica, Steve and Avril were in was the sound of Avril sniffling and rubbing her nose.

"Is she all right?" Jessica asked softly while looking back at Steve and Avril.

"I think so." Steve answered while looking at the young professor in concern. "Avril?"

_My head won't stop hurting._ She responded telepathically. _I feel like my head is on fire Mr. Rogers_.

"I'm sorry."

"Is she talking to you telepathically?" Coulson asked while looking into the rearview mirror.

"I guess so." Steve kept his eyes on the blonde haired woman beside him. She was struggling to keep herself from shivering and crying because of the apparent pain she was feeling.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's complaining of a headache."

"Oh." Jessica whispered before turning around a little better.

"Oh?" Both men asked.

"I think I know what she is going through…when my powers first kicked in I would get these nasty headaches, bloody noses, fever, and etc. After a while I noticed that I could hear everyone's thoughts around me." Jessica slowly reached out and put a hand on Avril's knee. "We still don't know what Extremis did to her…if they enhanced her abilities past what their norm already is…" Her voice trailed off and she had a distant look to her eyes. "We could be dealing with another Dr. Jean Grey."

_I miss Jean_. Avril commented telepathically to Steve. _Where's Jean_?_ Where's Dad_?_ Where's Aunt Pegs_?_ Where's Gran-Gran_?

The questions swam through his mind faster than he anticipated. However, seeing Jessica's eyes turn down cast, he realized the other telepath had heard Avril as well.

"Honey, your dad is gone. Jean's gone too. Your grandmother Rayne was the one who was trying to treat you." Jessica tried to hide the fear in her eyes, but it wasn't working. She couldn't hide the fear for her best friend anymore. Tears trickled out of the corner of her eyes. "Avril, we'll make you better. I promise."

Avril glanced at Steve then at Jessica. _Who are you_?

"It's me Avie, Jessica Farnsworth."

_No, Jessie is younger._

"How much younger? How old are you Avril?"

_5, I am 5. _

"I was about thirteen then." Jessica thought while resting her chin on her hand. "You used to have this imaginary friend you called Captain Rogers, you wouldn't stop talking about him and some of the other kids picked on you. That's when your father Steven took you to England for a while. When he died your grandmother and aunt moved you back to the Xavier Institute. You still had the imaginary friend but not as often. Usually only when some of the other students picked on you."

"She was picked on?"

"Pretty badly too. There was only so much I could really do. I was taking care of my baby sister for the most part, but the few occasions that I defended her were well worth the bruises."

Steve thought about the relationship between Jessica and Avril. It reminded him of the friendship between him and Bucky. Thinking about Bucky made something else dawn on him. Glancing over Avril, he noticed a slight similarity between her and his friend. It wasn't necessarily a physical similarity but it was something of the way she was fiercely loyal to her friends and family; even though she didn't seem to remember any of them at the moment.

"What could have happened to her?" Coulson asked.

"She performed a psychic lobotomy, on herself."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize but chapters seven and eight are going to be the only ones until I can get the bedbug infestation under control at my place. It's origin source is my mom's side of my parents' bed. And it is primarily only in their bed...it sucks. I just got my computer back and functioning, my cohort has surgery and my house is infested with bedbugs...


	9. Chapter 9

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Nine

_November 22, 2015. 0800 Hours._

"So, let me get this straight, our little Professor decided to spare herself the psychological trauma of everything and lobotomize herself with her telepathy?" Logan asked in slight outrage. He had never heard of someone doing this before, but apparently Xavier and Jessica had.

"It might have seemed like a safe idea to her at the time." Jessica offered while tapping the meeting table. Everyone was gathered around, even Avril was there. The young woman/girl was seated between Rayne and Captain Rogers.

_I don't know what's going on_. Avril telepathically stated so everyone could hear. _What's a lo-bo-to-me_?

"You took apart your psyche kid." Logan explained. "You were the most brilliant young woman I knew and had the privilege working with and now…now you're back to being a young'un."

_Sorry_?

Steve shook his head. "What they were doing to her must have drove her to do this. It has to be the only explanation."

"The first time she did this, she was younger, when Jean first started showing signs of developing the Phoenix. Avril," Xavier paused and glanced at his granddaughter. "Avril was afraid of becoming like Jean and took parts of her psyche and destroyed them herself. She was temporarily reverted back into a child."

_Sorry_! Avril sounded desperate for someone to understand her.

"Why?" Logan was getting more and more agitated by this revelation.

"She was frightened about potentially having the same problem." Jessica stated before Xavier could. "No one was thrilled about it when we discovered what had happened."

"What led her to believe that she was going to become like your friend Jean?" Steve asked as Avril started to grip his arm.

"She knew things about WWII that no child should have known, specifically certain individuals." Xavier looked at Steve then Rayne. "I discovered the psychic link between her and a war veteran when she was fairly young, but this link – this imaginary friend – gave her a sense of stability throughout her early life so I did nothing."

"Me." Steve concluded.

"Correct Captain Rogers."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Stark said while holding his hands up. "You're telling me that Captain Anachronism here got a girlfriend, without even trying mind you, through a psychic link that he has had since she was a little girl and he was still doing time as a Capsicle?"

Rayne rolled her eyes then shrugged. "Actually, I don't think they would be considered in that kind of relationship. More like a very close friendship, akin to twin siblings almost if you want to think about it that way."

"So, he's got a sister now?" Stark was sounding slightly amused and confused.

Rayne let her head hit the table with a resonating clang, as if metal were hitting metal. "Sometimes Stark, I wonder if you really are a genius or if you are just fucking stupid."

"I take great offense to that."

"I changed your diapers when you were baby Stark, don't make me tell embarrassing stories about you."

Stark shrank a little in his chair – if that were even possible for him to do.

"Now, we need to discuss something else." Xavier folded his hands together. "Where she will be recovering."

"Surely we're taking her back to the mansion, right professor?" Bobby inquired.

Xavier remained silent while looking at Stark and Rayne.

"I would prefer her where I could keep a proper medical eye on her." Rayne answered.

"I would like her to stay here in the Tower." Stark said at the same time.

"She should be with her family bub, not some rich playboy."

"Weren't you listening to Stark earlier?" Agent Tommy stated while jabbing her thumb in Stark's direction. "He is her family too, genetically speaking. He probably wants to spend some time getting to know her."

"He can when she gets better." Logan said while folding his arms across his chest.

_Don't I get a say_? Avril asked, but no one seemed to hear as the argument grew more intense. Slowly she looked at everyone. Seeing them so angry was bothersome to her. Even Rayne was yelling, and grandmother Rayne never yelled. Rising to her feet silently, she slowly slipped out of the room and went up to the roof.

Steve looked at where Avril had been seated and felt worry grip at his heart. "Guys, where did she go?"

Everyone stopped arguing to look around.

"I can't sense her." Jessica stated in alarm before jumping out of her seat.

"Nor can I." Xavier was just as worried as the other telepath.

"Try the roof." Logan muttered while taking a swig of his beer.

"I'll go." Steve volunteered before jumping out of his seat and bolting towards the elevator.

…

Avril sat on the roof looking out on the city. She couldn't understand why people were arguing about her so badly. Hearing a roll of thunder in the distance, she looked up. A single bolt of lightning hit the ground, not twenty miles out.

"Avril!" She heard someone shout behind her.

She didn't respond. Instead she looked up at the sky. Water was pelting down on her, making her clothes stick to her skin already. Everything felt so wrong around her. She could hear everything, every single person around her. And not just in the tower. She could hear the people below, not their voices but their thoughts. Everything was loud and harsh. Covering her ears she tried to drown out the sounds around her, but nothing was working.

"Avril, why are you out here in the pouring rain?" She heard her imaginary friend asked softly while sitting down next to her.

_Everyone is so angry…they don't know what to do with me and they talk about me like I'm not there so it made sense to not be there_. She answered before wrapping her arms around herself. With him nearby she could almost tune out the millions of other thoughts that were intruding on her mind. _No one even wanted to know where _I _want to be_.

"Where do you want to be?"

She looked at him and shrugged. _With you. You're safe, and kind…and hardly scary_.

He felt a blush creep up his neck and burn his ears. "I would think you would want to be with your family."

_I don't know them, only Grandma Rayne…and she's busy with shield stuff…whatever shield means._

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division." He stated before noticing the slightly glazed look in the young woman's eyes. "That's what S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for.

_Oh, that's a mouthful_. She giggled slightly before looping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on them_. Everyone is so upset about this…but you're calm_.

"I've seen what you were going through. I understand why you did this to yourself, even if I don't understand how."

_That makes two of us_. Avril finally looked up at the sky. Lightning was sparking overhead finally. _This…doesn't feel like the weather of the world…this feels like…_

"Like what?" Steve could sense the slight familiarity she had with this weather.

_Someone I know who can control the weather…but she's just – I mean to me right now in my current memories – is a teen._

* * *

Author's Note: Bedbug problem seems to be under control but in the adventure of getting rid of them I became bit by several different spiders and a nest of fleas...Only my mother was bit by the bed bugs...lucky me...Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Ten

_November 22, 2015. 0845 Hours._

Steve had managed to convince Avril to come back down with him. As they walked into the briefing room everyone rushed at them. She pressed herself into Steve's side and tried to hide behind his arm.

"You're both soaked." Jessica commented before looking at some of the others. "Stark do you have any spare towels and blankets for them?"

"Maybe." Tony shrugged before getting up.

"I think she should stay with me for a while." Steve commented while trying to gently move Avril off of his side. "Nothing against the rest of you, but she is frightened of you all."

"Excuse me bub?" Logan glared daggers at the soldier. "I don't think you have the right to tell us that."

_But he does_. A small voice rang through everyone's minds. _You all talk about taking care of me and wanting what is best for me without _asking_ me. I might have the mind of a child at the moment but I am an adult physically. If you insist on treating me like a child I will never recover from this lo-bot-o-me_.

"Avril, are you sure you don't want to be in an environment that you recognize?" Charles asked while moving over to her.

_Not really_. She answered while dropping to her knees. _But how can you be sure that I would be safer with you_?

"Avie is right. From everything that I understand you're going through quite a lot yourselves." Jessica looked at the Captain. "If Rogers and Howlett were to temporarily stay together they could successfully take care of Avril and rehabilitate her. Once that is done she can return to your team."

"Is this S.H.I.E.L.D. talking or her best friend?" Logan inquired with a glare at the telepathic agent.

"Both, as the Inquisitor and her friend." Jessica snarled while taking a step towards Logan. "I am trained to be the best, to take down the best, and turn in the best who have turned rogue. Do not doubt my loyalties to my friends."

_Scary_. Avril commented to Steve before standing up.

"Looks like you get to be a temporary dad, granddad." Tony commented as he came back with a stack of towels in one hand.

Steve glared at Tony, but stared in shock as the genius suddenly put the towels on the table, climbed up on the table and started dancing around.

"Why are you doing the chicken dance Tony?" Barton asked while trying so hard not to laugh.

"I don't know, get me to fucking stop!" Tony shouted at them.

"AVRIL!" Charles yelled, making the young woman squeak loudly. Stark actually let out a girly scream at the same time before jumping off the table and hiding under it. Avril gripped onto Steve's arm tightly and stared at Charles. "You should never do that."

_It's funny, and he deserves it for insulting my imaginary friend_. She explained while looking at her handy work proudly. Releasing control, she watched sadly as Tony crawled out and looked at her both angrily and nervously.

"Avril," Charles sighed exasperated. "You should know better than to abuse your powers."

"He still deserved it." She verbally stated dejectedly before wandering off again.

Everyone froze. It was the first time she had verbally spoken since her rescue.

"Captain, stay with her, possibly take her to your apartment in the tower." Jessica ordered while trying to regain her composure and look at Coulson. "I think you are free to go Agent Coulson, you've probably got your next set of orders to take care of."

Coulson nodded once then slowly walked out of the briefing room and towards his car.

The rest of the X-Men and Avengers stayed put, still trying to understand the situation.

"I've never seen her bond with a living person like this before." Hank finally commented after watching Steve grab the towels and then escort Avril from the hallway to the elevator. Rayne followed not far behind.

"The link was established when she was a child." Xavier muttered while trying to think on what was happening. "She must have connected her strong telepathy with a mind strong to handle everything that was going on. He just happened to be the strongest mind out there in terms of kindness and understanding."

"So, she bonded herself to the Capsicle in order to, what, stave off insanity?"

"That is correct Mr. Stark." Xavier looked at their host. "She destroyed that link when she was a teen, but has since re-established it. Perhaps it was the only way her subconscious mind could cope with the torture and experiments her captors were doing."

"And you wondered why I killed those men." Erik jeered before walking out of the room. "You know where to find me Charles."

"I still don't like that we're letting that man go." Logan muttered before finishing off his beer.

…

Steve led the still dripping wet woman into his apartment then looked around. "I'll get you some more towels."

"I've got a change of clothes for her." Rayne commented while stopping in the doorway. "May I come in Captain?"

"Y-yes." Steve answered while quickly going off to his bathroom to find more towels.

Rayne looked at her great-granddaughter. The poor child looked not only absolutely drenched, but also sickly thin. She was thankful that Stark had already found a way to stabilize the Extremis virus. But no one knew that it had done to Avril's already existing mutation. She could only guess that it made it stronger.

When Avril looked at Rayne, the immortal mutant tensed. "Avril, how much do you remember?"

_Not much_. She responded telepathically. _I remember you and me and dad playing in the gardens at Grand-père's. We moved to England to live with Aunt Pegs for a while._

"Aunt Pegs, is that Agent Peggy Carter?" Steve asked after coming out of the bathroom with two more white fluffy towels.

"Yes, I figured Peggy would love to get to know her." Rayne commented before taking the towels and leading Avril into the bathroom. "Can you dry yourself off and change by yourself Avril?

Avril nodded her head and slowly closed the door, locking Rayne out in the living room with the Captain.

"So, explanation time." Rayne muttered while pointing to the couch. "You'll want to change as well then sit down. This is going to blow your mind."

"Right, like waking up 70 years after a war wasn't bad enough." Steve muttered before going off to his room to quickly change out of his wet clothing.

* * *

Author's Note: I've got an idea for a proper cover picture if someone is more than willing to contact me (PM or using Facebook or twitter) and hear out my idea I would be extremely happy and forever greatful. The idea has been hitting my head like nothing else (sadly I am no artist when it comes to drawing). Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**We Are Only Human**

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

Author's Note: I have been forgetting to thank those who have Favorited and Followed this story. So, thank you from the bottom of my tiny heart.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_November 22, 2015. 0915 Hours._

Rayne rooted around the Captain's fridge for some kind of beer or liquor or something stiff to drink. Even though she couldn't really get drunk – a slight buzz if she drank shot after shot without end – the action was soothing to some extent. When she found nothing, she opted to make a pot of coffee. Not the swill that they had had during the War, or the swill that most of the other Agents make, but good brewed coffee that made the coldest of hearts warm.

"So, explanations." Steve commented while coming out of his room wearing a new pair of khakis and brown button up shirt.

"I'm immortal…sort of. I…it's better if I show you." She held her left hand out and slowly extended the silver nails until they were three to four inches in length. "My code name is Tigress."

"You've got…"

"I'm not done either." She relaxed her hands until only her index finger nail was left extended. Slowly she brought up her right hand and slipped the bladed nail into her skin until it was sticking out the other side. Yanking the nail out of her skin and relaxing her whole hand she held out the right so he could watch as the wound closed almost instantly. "I heal at an even more accelerated rate than you. It's granted near immortality to me, my father, my uncle and my eldest son."

"You had a son?"

"Twins, James and Steven." She answered flatly while eyeing the bathroom door. It was still shut, but nothing seemed off. "Bucky and I, before he died…"

"Oh God, Vi—Rayne, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until you were already "dead" too. Stark and Peggy and the Commandos took care of me." She looked down at the ground. "Bucky proposed the night before your mission, I still…" slowly she pulled out the necklace that she wore around her neck. On the end were several dog tags and one simple engagement ring.

"And there hasn't been anyone else?"

"No, only Bucky…I couldn't…I couldn't do that again. Besides I had a family to worry over and watch. Two actually…you heard that Stark had an illegitimate child. I watched after that one too."

"How old are you really?"

"I was born the year after the American Civil War ended." She blinked. "So…uh…let's see my birthday is December 25, 1865, so that makes me what…150 years old?"

"God that's old."

She snorted a laugh. "My dad and uncle are probably 190 years old."

"Even older."

They both laughed softly before hearing tentative footsteps coming towards them. _Grandma, could I have a cup of hot cocoa_? Avril asked before sitting down on the couch.

"Captain, do you—?"

"Cabinet right of the fridge." Steve answered while slowly sitting next to the young professor and wrapping her in one of the throw blankets he had. "How much longer do you think you're going to be like this?"

_Tired of my innocence already_? She joked while trying to look hurt.

"No, just…trying to understand everything."

_Could be a while_. She responded while looking at her hands. _I know I'm older, but…everything up here says I'm a kid_.

"How many times has she done this?"

"The psychic lobotomy? Only the one time before. She has done it to someone else, but that was because she had no choice. After doing it she felt so…torn that it almost seemed like she had gone through it for a second time." Rayne explained before coming back with a cup of hot chocolate and two cups of coffee. "Black coffee as usual?"

"You know me too well." Steve muttered while accepting both his cup and Avril's. As he slowly handed Avril her hot chocolate, he noticed that she was looking at both him and Rayne.

_I am sorry, I don't know why I did this to myself but I am sorry that I did it_. Avril sounded frightened and worried.

"Avril, it's fine. We understand that you were going through something very traumatic." Rayne said while slowly putting a hand on her granddaughter's knee. "If I could do that to myself, I would do it as often as possible given what I've been through."

Steve watched as Avril broke down into tears and Rayne pulled her into an embrace. The immortal mutant looked nineteen years old, but her actions and eyes spoke of something far older. A mother tiger protecting her cub, that's what Rayne reminded him of.

"Gran-gran?" Avril whispered, her eyes shown with fear as she used her vocal cords more. "I'm scared."

Rayne let out a soft purr before holding Avril tightly to her. "You don't need to be. Everyone took care of the bad guys."

"But…they did a…spinal…tap." Avril mumbled before slipping into a deep sleep.

Rayne slowly let Avril go slack against the couch before standing up. A snarl spread across her face. "They injected her with Extremis then did a spinal tap? They're trying to create psychic warriors…" Her eyes flashed like a cats before she rose and started to pace the room.

"A what?"

"Super soldier with Avril's telepathy. Think about it Captain, the possibilities and applications of her telepathy in a super soldier? They could take over the world with just one."

"God," Steve gave the young sleeping professor a sympathetic look. "Do you even know what happened to her telepathy?"

"As far as I can tell with the MRI's and CAT Scans her telepathy is the same, but there's something else. Something no one would have caught if they didn't know what her brain scans naturally look like." Rayne slowly pulled out her tablet and opened it so Steve could see. "These red spots are the sections of her normal brain that enable her telepathy. This was her old scans. This is the new."

When she showed him the image, the two small sections of her brain that had been red were larger, and merging. "What does that mean?"

"That they didn't just enhance her telepathy, they gave her something else. She's beyond a Class 5 Telepath now…she's got another mutation, and one that I won't know until it shows itself." Rayne put the tablet away and shook her head. "The only other telepath I saw a scan like this was Dr. Jean Grey."

Steve had heard the X-Men mention Dr. Jean Grey before. "What happened to Dr. Grey?"

"She developed a second personality, one that called itself the Phoenix. It was all the strong emotions, passion and so on." Rayne sat on the table. "Charles locked away the Phoenix, basically performing a psychic lobotomy on Jean but nothing nearly as permanent as what Avril has done. A few years ago the Phoenix resurfaced after Jean was thought dead. The Phoenix had wrapped a telekinetic cocoon around Jean saving both of them. However, Jean had no control over the Phoenix and…killed a lot of people. Ja—Logan, the Wolverine, had to kill her.

"He was in love with Jean?" Steve asked, having seen the look in Logan's eyes every time the others mentioned Jean.

"Correct. Charles was "dead", along with Jean. Ororo took over the school, in terms of being the Headmistress while Avril was the one who kept the money flowing. She was Charles's successor and heir to the estate so it was safe for everyone. That was…6 years ago.

"When Manhattan was invaded by the Chitauri, Avril led the X-Men to New York and assisted with the evacuations. We don't know how she was kidnapped but she went missing during the fight. A few months later we found evidence that said she had died in an explosion, bits of skin and blood and bone everywhere. Nothing was really conclusive but they released the results worldwide. The X-Men disbanded."

"How did she know about the Avengers Initiative?"

"I and Director Fury approached her about joining. She would have made a brilliant addition to the Avengers. She is a very capable fighter, and very loyal to her teammates, a quality she gets from…"

"Bucky?"

Rayne looked at him sadly. "Yeah, she got his loyalty, my fierceness, Stark's intelligence and…" She hesitated then shrugged. "I don't know…the kindness comes from someone." She knew, but she didn't want to sully the woman's reputation.

* * *

Author's Note: I haven't' mentioned this before but this is basically an Alternate Universe. Season Two of "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." started before i could finish Volume three (which the rough draft is now finished but is waiting to be edited by my cohorts). At the end of this first volume I will make a note of all the songs that were on the play list while I was writing it and the playlist for the second volume as well. Reviews are so greatly appreciated...please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**We Are Only Human**

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_November 29, 2015. 0009 Hours._

It had been a week since they had successfully rescued Professor Avril Barnes-Xavier. The only problem was that her psychic lobotomy was still in effect. No one knew how much longer it was going to last, not that Steve was going to complain too much. Having her and Rayne temporarily move into his apartment at the Stark/Avengers Tower was almost pleasant. At times it felt like he was spending time with Rayne like they had in the war, and other times it was like they were raising a child.

Hearing soft, uneasy footfalls step into his bedroom, Steve woke up instantly. Turning on the bedside lamp, he looked around to see a sleepy Avril standing there. She was wearing loose fitting pajama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. In her left hand was a stuffed white panda bear – apparently he was called Spooky.

"Avril, are you all right?" Steve asked sleepily as the woman slowly moved to stand at the edge of the bed.

"Nightmare." She answered verbally. _Really bad one too. Didn't want to wake gran-gran up…is it OK if I sleep with you tonight_?

He thought about it long and hard. She had the mind of a child but the body of a grown woman. The mind of the grown woman was still in there somewhere, slowly bleeding through. Slowly he moved over so she could crawl under the covers. It was like taking care of a little girl most of the time. "Rest up, OK?"

She nodded her head. As she slipped under the covers she put Spooky between her and Steve. Once she was situated she slowly turned off the lamp and stared into the darkness.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked absentmindedly.

_Blood, lots and lots of blood, and screaming, and people dying. Scary monsters chasing me and others, innocent bystanders, explosions all around me_. She answered, fear creeping into her voice. _It was me, in the dream, but it wasn't at the same time. She was older, smarter, and wiser. She stood in the way of someone getting hurt and…then waking up in that lab_.

"I'm sorry Avril." Steve commented while looking at the silhouette of her in the darkness.

_It's not your fault. I just…the nightmare won't go away tonight. It usually passes but…every time I close my eyes I can envision the whole thing and watch it from start to end. I open my eyes expecting to be back there and I don't dare wake Gran-gran because she's got a long day tomorrow.. _

Steve was vaguely aware that she was slowly changing back to her normal self. "Everything will pass in time, you just have to have the patience to let it happen." He closed his eyes and felt sleep slowly claim his mind.

…

_November 29, 2015. 0530 Hours._

Avril woke slowly and looked at her friend. It was hard for her to acknowledge that this man really existed. She had known him as an imaginary friend growing up and yet here he was lying across from her. She was fully aware of who she was and how old she was, and now she was aware of everything else. It had started when the nightmare wouldn't stop. Slipping out from under the covers slowly, she left Spooky there. She didn't need the old bear anymore.

Making her way to the kitchen, she heard her grandmother snoring softly from behind the oriental style partition. Pulling out eggs, bacon, coffee, and a frozen loaf of bread, she set about making breakfast for everyone.

The scent of bacon and coffee woke the two war veterans from their slumber. Steve actually yelped a bit when he saw the beady black eyes of the panda bear staring at him. When he came out of his bedroom holding the bear, he expected Avril to be curled up on the couch waiting for someone to make breakfast. Instead he saw Rayne standing in the living room completely stupefied.

"Breakfast is almost ready." They heard Avril shout from the kitchen. Her voice no longer had the soft tender childlike lilt it had before. Instead it was of a confident young woman.

"Avril?" Rayne asked hesitantly while walking towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, almost done…" Avril said again while plopping two strips of bacon onto each plate then the eggs, and finally toast and a cup of coffee.

"Professor Barnes?"

"Yes?" Avril looked at them and smiled. "Sorry, I figured everyone could use a good breakfast before you take me to S.H.I.E.L.D. for my psyche evaluation."

Steve and Rayne looked at each other and blinked. "She's back."

"Quite back actually. I feel far more refreshed than I have in quite a long time. The memories are still intact if you are wondering Grandmother. I can tell you everything that they did to me in exquisite detail when the debriefing starts." The tone she was using was flat, neutral and controlled. "There's something else, something that my mind just can't grasp at the moment."

"Charles is alive, and working with Erik." Rayne commented while digging into her plate of food.

"Ah yes, that. Since when does Grand-père work alongside Magneto? I personally don't mind but…it is unnerving."

"For you and only you." Rayne muttered while gently pushing the empty plate away.

Steve fell silent as he ate his own breakfast. He was going to miss the expressive nature that Avril once had while her mind was still that of a child.

"I can be expressive, I just don't want to be right now." Avril stated in a matter of fact tone. "Although I am very thankful for you taking care of me during my recovery Captain Rogers."

"You are most welcome Professor Barnes."

Avril's cheeks got a pink tinge to them before she quickly finished her plate then set it in the sink. "I'll wash dishes before you take me to HQ."

"I'll do them, you go wash yourself up Professor." Steve stated while taking his and Rayne's plates to the sink. "Not that you need to or anything—

Avril laughed, genuinely laughed before shaking her head. "It's perfectly fine Captain Rogers, I am in dire need of a shower after all." She smirked then went to the bathroom.

"Is she always this cut off?"

"Usually for the first day or so after a traumatic incident. Afterwards she bounces back with relative ease…the fact that you got her to laugh is amazing." Rayne commented before downing her black coffee. "That connection you seem to have with her, it has to be a genetic thing. Sorry, I probably don't make much sense. But I've seen two people be the best of friends and then, generations later their descendants are the best of friends."

"You're right, you're not making sense."

"I think I need a few more cups of coffee in me before I make any sense." She joked before going over to the coffee pot. "I think it would be best if she were to stay in the Tower after today's visit to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Facility. Nothing against the X-Men, but my gut tells me something bad is going to happen."

"You've never gone against your friends and allies before, what—

"I have no choice this time. I want what is best for my granddaughter, and if that means leaving her with the Avengers then so be it."

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated and you might get a nice note about it somewhere in the story or even a nice message from me...please? I'll give you a cookie!


	13. Chapter 13

**We Are Only Human**

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_November 29, 2015. 01210 Hours._

Avril hopped off the bed and looked at the doctors in the room. They were discussing everything, including the IQ and EQ tests that they had given.

"Avril, when was the last time you studied for a Physics test?" Rayne asked while looking over the charts.

"When I was first going to school to become a Professor. You know that. I was 15."

"After your first self-done psychic lobotomy, you lost the ability to understand Physics, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Now, I'm going to show you something and I need you to take everything in strides." Rayne slowly turned the tablet around. "This is your IQ test when you were 14." It showed Avril's original score as 175. "This is from when you were 15 after the lobotomy." The score was 155. "Now here is your score today."

The final score was 185. "My God." Avril whispered while sitting back down on the medical examination table. "I'm smarter?"

"If that is even possible, yes." Rayne flipped to the brain scans. "This is a brain scan of when you were younger, when your telepathy first showed up. The red areas are small, but brighter than those of Charles and Jessica. Here are yours today."

Avril watched as nearly half her brain lit up in bright red. "These sections, they are associated with Telekinesis, I remember from Jean's scans. The other two are associated with an intense psychic bond, one I haven't seen since the Hawthorn Twins."

"Exactly. I took the liberty of scanning Captain Rogers's brain. He has the exact same areas lit up in the same intensity."

"Then we have a permanent psychic bond? I thought my lobotomy would save him from that." Avril rubbed her chin in thought before swinging her legs back and forth. "I'll have to revisit some of the things I have done to discover how the connection was re-established."

"Until then, think about this…why did your subconscious reconnect you in the first place? He seems to have made you a better person already."

"I took parts of my psyche away for a reason grandmother. I feared becoming like Jean. If that happens, I don't want anyone to go through what Logan had to. I couldn't." She shook her head. "Would you be able to kill me? Run me through with your claws?"

"Avril,"

"It's true, that maybe I am better since my whole psyche was reconnected. But at what cost? I don't want anyone to…suffer."

Rayne nodded her head then turned to walk out. "Go ahead and get dressed, the Captain wants to treat you to lunch."

Avril rolled her eyes before yanking on her pants and shirt. It was still going to be a while before her clothes fit properly so a belt was needed. As she walked out of the examination room, she noticed Steve sitting across the hallway. "Captain Rogers." She greeted while smoothing her pant legs out a bit. It was a habit of hers showed up she was nervous enough. She felt strange talking to someone she had thought was a childhood imaginary friend, it was nerve wracking.

When he looked up, she felt her breath start to catch in her throat. He was pleasant on the eyes. _More than pleasant_, she thought. He was handsome with a boyish gentleman charm to match. He practically jumped to his feet and put the newspaper down. That was something she hadn't seen for quite some time either; someone actually reading the newspaper.

"Professor Barnes, I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat." He stammered out while looking at her soft amber eyes.

"I would love to, what's the occasion?"

Steve bit his lip before opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"It's fine Captain, there doesn't need to be one."

"I was trying to find the words actually."

"You know what it's like to be a lab rat, that's what you were thinking."

Again with the gaping fish expression. "Right, you're a telepath."

"I do try not to hear everyone's thoughts but I can't always tune everything out. It's even worse since…"

"Extremis." He finished with slight disdain. "Is that why you were on the roof?"

"When we first got here? Yeah, I thought it would help, it usually does. But this time it didn't…I am having to relearn how to tune everyone out." she smoothed her pants again before slipping her hands into her pockets.

"Where exactly would you like to eat then? I was thinking about the mess hall in the building but, there is probably a crowd."

"Thing is, anywhere we go at this time there is going to be a crowd. However, if we go to the mess hall here I might have a slight advantage. If I pass out I'll already be in a medical facility." She grinned at him, however when he didn't smile back she frowned. "It was a joke. Where would you like to go?"

He stared at her. "Uh…"

"Steve, are you all right?"

"It's…I'm…" He took a deep breath.

"Oh god, I'm still wearing the hospital gown aren't I?"

"No, it's just, I don't know many places around here that you might like."

"Why are you thinking about what I might like? Why not yourself?" Avril was completely confused, for once in her life she was utterly confused by this man out of his time.

"Uh—

"Never mind, I'm just…too used to certain people. Come on, we can peruse the town and see if we find somewhere to eat on the way to Stark Tower."

Steve couldn't help but notice how comfortable she was around him. Maybe Rayne was right, maybe something of Bucky had bled through in creating the almost instantaneous friendship between him and Avril. As they walked out of the medical research center, he noticed the way she seemed to walk closer to him. The streets weren't just crowded today, they were packed. After a moment, he gently took hold of the professor's arm and looped it around his own. They walked along, arm in arm for a long time before they finally decided on stopping at a hotdog vendor.

When they ordered he thought it strange that she had asked for a Turkey Dog instead of a regular hot dog. She also grabbed a bag of potato chips that were apparently 'baked potato chips', and a bottled soda. Paying was another odd thing, she had started to try to but when he paid for both of them, and she left a twenty in the vendor's tip jar. As they sat down at the park bench, he couldn't help but smile. She was trying to be kind to everyone around them.

"Of course I'm trying to be nice to everyone, they deserve it…well except for some people but I still try to be nice to them." She explained, having accidently overheard his thoughts.

"We really got to work on you hearing me." He muttered before taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"Yeah, sorry."

* * *

Author's Note: School has started off great for this term. Had a couple of bed bug bite scares (turned out to be flea bites). I am almost half way through volume one in terms of posting. Volume three has yet to be edited but I figured that it could wait until halfway through posting volume 2. Please review or message me.


	14. Chapter 14

**We Are Only Human**

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_November 29, 2015. 01245 Hours._

"It's not that I find you hearing my thoughts annoying, it's just…unnerving sometimes." He wanted to say that it was frightening as well, but he knew that it might make her upset.

"You're telling me. I find it unnerving to listen to someone checking me out and imagining what they can do to me." She shivered from head to toe. "I like that you don't think that way about me actually."

He was confused, but understanding of the comment. "You're welcome?"

Avril laughed softly before taking a bite of her turkey dog. "I've been wondering, how much of the dreams do you remember? The ones where you were talking with a younger version of me."

"Bits and pieces, I've tried remembering those instead of…" He fell silent.

"The plane crash, I understand."

He thought for a moment. She was all too understanding. Most women in this time didn't seem concerned for others. But she was. She actually took the time to sit down and understand everyone. "I do remember comforting someone in my dreams, constantly. She was always afraid of someone."

"Yeah, some of the other kids used to make fun of me. Grand-père would only go so far in defending me – said it would help me if I stood up for myself on occasion. But I just…I couldn't find it in myself to stop them. I always ran. I was a coward."

"No, not a coward." Steve was slightly angered by that remark. "You were hardly a coward. You were a scared little girl who didn't know what was going on with her. That gives no one the right to bully you."

She blinked a few times. She started to open her mouth to speak but found that she couldn't vocalize the words. _You were bullied_?

"I was small, before the formula that changed me." He answered with a nod. "I'm sorry I raised my voice, it's just—

"Captain, I actually do understand. Probably better than anyone else." Her smile was soft and kind, genuine and almost affectionate. "It takes quite a bit to actually startle me. Stun me into silence, now that is no large feat."

They sat in silence as they quickly finished their luncheon and watched people walk by.

"She's been staring at you for quite some time Captain." Avril stated while pointing at a young redhead standing with a group of friends. "She thinks you're very attractive and really wishes you would ask her out."

Steve's cheeks started to burn as he stared at his friend in shock. She was starting to remind him more and more of Bucky. "Professor Barnes," He whispered after clearing his throat. "That is highly inappropriate."

"I've never been someone to follow the rules of social gatherings very well. Besides, I can't help but hear her…she's also wishing I was sitting here so she could talk to you."

"Why? Does she think we're together or something?"

"Or something…" Avril rolled her shoulders before wadding her trash up together and throwing the small ball into the trash can. "She shoots and she scores. The crowd goes wild!" Avril shouted while throwing her arms up in the air in slight excitement.

Steve laughed softly as the young woman corrected herself and tried to duck her head down. "I didn't peg you as a sports kind of person."

"It takes teamwork. My Grand-père used to play sports." Avril shivered. "I loved playing sports as a kid, but stopped loving it when my telepathy kicked in. I could hear everyone in the gym. And not just their vocal words, but their minds too. I was…about 7 when my telepathy got started."

"That's awfully young."

"Yeah, but then I have to look at it this way; some people are born with their mutation always active. At least mine didn't start until I was 7." She forced a smile before noticing he was wadding his trash up the same way. "You're going to do better than me, but that's to be expected I guess."

"Don't be so sure Professor." Steve stated while eyeing the trash can then tossing the wad of garbage at it. It looked on target, should have landed cleanly in it, but it suddenly veered off target and came whirling back at Avril. Steve caught it but his hand whacked into Avril's forehead. "Sorry!"

"Don't be," She muttered while rubbing her forehead. "I think that might have been my fault."

Steve looked at her confused. "Oh?"

"Scans of my brain show the potential for telekinesis."

"Tele-what?"

"Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with the mind."

"OK…is that a bad thing?"

"We aren't sure…sorry Rayne and I aren't sure." She blushed before shrugging. "I have heard of mutants developing a secondary mutation, but not because of…this."

Steve knew exactly what "this" meant. She was talking about what those renegade scientists did to her. For a moment he thought about trying to give her a hug, but decided against it. He watched in mild fascination as Avril took the trash ball form his hand and stared at it intently. As sweat beaded on her forehead, he realized she was trying to make the ball move again.

"Well, apparently it only happens subconsciously." Avril said with a slight smile. "Something I should probably practice when no one else is around…in case I make something go boom."

They both laughed.

"I was wondering, why you got a turkey dog instead of a regular—

"Hot dog? I can't stand red meat…blame grandmother Rayne." She crinkled her nose in disgust. "I was 4 and asked her to make me a steak for dinner. She did."

"Oh God, you poor child." Steve cooed while remembering some of Rayne's cooking from the War. Under-cooked and bloody, even her dinner rolls were a little under-cooked. The only meat she managed to cook right was bird – when she caught one.

"And I managed to watch a movie on how hot dogs were made when I was 5 so that put me off from regular hot dogs."

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Not really." Avril looked at the watch on Steve's wrist before frowning. "We should probably head back to Stark Tower, apparently I'm to stay there for a while longer."

"How did you…right telepath."

"Sorry,"

* * *

Author's Note: I would really like to see some kind of review please...I am starting to worry just a bit that people really hate it. I will not be posting another chapter until next Friday night due to classes and other things coming up. Actually, now that I think about it, I am going to only post on Friday nights and I will try to post two chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

Author's note: I apologize for the delay. My accounting homework swamped me, along with terminology...I wish they had offered more lecture classes for terminology...it would have worked out better for me.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_December 12, 2015. 1000 Hours._

Since deciding to live with the Avengers, Avril had quickly found herself making friends with almost every single person in the tower. The only person who eluded her was Agent Romanov. She could understand why. Telepaths were often times mistrusted and thought of as abusing their powers.

Currently Avril was trying to get some of her old teaching materials out of her small apartment and up to the lounging room in the penthouse. She wanted to spread it out on the ground so she could look at it all and see what she could use to help her new friend Captain Rogers acclimate to the modern times. She was so tired of Stark teasing her friend that she finally offered to catch Steve up in history post second war, as well as pop culture, and maybe a few films. Then there was the added benefit, she could things from him as well.

"Professor Barnes?" she heard someone ask. She couldn't quite see who was in front of her – no thanks to the massive stacks of boxes she was carrying – but she could tell by the presence alone.

"Captain Rogers, sorry, I was just brining these up to the lounge so I could go through all of them in a more spread out location." She explained while turning so she could look at him.

"Do you need me to carry some of it?" He asked while looking at the rather large set of boxes she was carrying.

"Uh…only if you want to." Avril stammered while trying to adjust the weight. When she felt him take at least half the load, she almost lost balance. "Thanks, I was trying to gather up my old teaching materials that Hank shipped over here. After I sorted through everything I was thinking that, well since I am kind of staying here, that I could help you catch up on history and other things like that…if you wanted."

Steve could see the slight hesitation and uncertainty in Avril. "Only if you want to, Professor."

"You can call me Avril, Captain Rogers…it's unnerving when you put me and my grand-père in the same room and say that. We tend to respond at the same time." She chuckled while adjusting the boxes again. She still had the two or three maps tucked under her arm as well. As they walked into the elevator together, she couldn't help but feel a little giddy. The man was attractive, there was no denying that.

"Then I insist, Avril, that you call me Steve." He said while pushing the elevator button for the penthouse.

"All right, might take a while for it to completely click into place." She joked. They both walked out of the elevator and towards the lounge. Seeing Natasha and Barton playing chess, she shrank back a bit and let Steve walk over to the couches.

"Hello Captain." Natasha greeted without looking up from the chess board.

"Hello Agent Romanov."

"Hi," Avril greeted softly as she finally followed Steve and set her boxes down on the floor. When she noticed Romanov staring at her, she shrank back again.

"Hey Prof." Barton greeted with a large grin on his face.

"Bishop to E6." Avril stated as her eyes looked at the board. "Romanov, not Barton."

Both agents blinked then looked at the board and each other.

"You play chess?" All three of her companions asked.

"Usually only with my grand-père but yeah. It's a fun past time and helps sharpen my logical skills and my telepathy." She smiled at the memories of her and Xavier's chess matches ending with none of the pieces moving and them throwing out names of moves telepathically. The only thing that would move at the end of the game would be one of their kings toppling over. "The next move would probably be Barton countering with his knight, but that would leave his king open to an attack from your queen Agent Romanov."

Natasha looked at Barton then at Avril with a grin. "I think I'm starting to like you Professor Barnes."

"Glad to hear it…I was worried about you trying to kill me in my sleep or something." She joked before sitting down next to the boxes. Taking out the contents of the boxes, she frowned. Hank had really packed everything up for her. "Here, Steve, I would like you to take this pre-test…it'll help me know where I need to start you at."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just start out teaching him right after he crashed?" Barton asked as they rest their chess game.

"No, because some of it might be redundant. I've seen in the past students picked up things from their surroundings better than in the class room. I had one student who had never taken a history class and yet he knew more than any of my advanced placement students."

Steve watched as Avril pulled out the materials from the boxes and saw the folders of maps and several binders filled with lesson plans. As he looked at the 100 questioned pre-test she had handed him, he realized he didn't even have a pen.

Avril yanked a pen out from behind her ear. "Sorry that it's red, but I use red far more often than black or blue. The hazards of being a teacher so to speak."

"That's fine." Steve took the offered pen and started answering the multiple choice test. The first half or so was relatively easy, but after a while he started guessing. Some of the modern things he knew from exposure as Avril had suggested.

Avril slowly finished pulling everything out and found her grandmother's diary at the bottom of the last box. Touching the soft brown leather binding, she felt the familiar spark of excitement rush through her. It contained a history, a firsthand account of so many things. She had lived through the first war, through the depression, through the second, and so many other things that it felt like Rayne should be considered an expert in history. But she never said anything. Instead it was left to Avril to become the teacher of history.

"Avril, here…I stopped after a while since none of the questions seemed familiar."

"That's fine." Avril took the test and started going over the answers. After she got a good sense of where he was at she grinned. "Won't be that difficult actually."

He watched as she started to look through each of the lesson binders until she got to something labeled Japan WWII.

"You're just enjoying yourself aren't you Professor?" Tony jeered as he swaggered towards them.

"I get to do something I actually enjoy doing, so yeah. I love teaching, and history has always been a burning passion of mine, second only to Physics. Art was another passion, but not nearly as strong as history and physics." Avril smirked before gathering all the lesson binders and then two large history text books from everything else. She put them close to where Steve was sitting on the ground then started to look at the small folder of maps. "I don't know why these were separated from their binders, but they go with the lesson binders."

"Maybe you should have a few lessons from her as well Stark." Natasha stated while putting Clint in check again.

"True, you might be smart when it comes to tech but you could always use a few lessons in history." Barton added.

"Ha-ha funny."

"You know what they say, history repeats itself." Avril added to the jibe before focusing on helping Steve again.

* * *

Author's Second Note: Again, I am so sorry that it took me this long for an update. I will post two more stories on Friday this week. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

Author's Log, Stardate 1410.13: It's been 1 month and 17 days since I first started posting this story. Many things have happened during that time. My number one has had surgery, my number two has sprained both ankles. My ship was infested with a parasitic life form known as _**Cimex lectularius.**_I have recieved no reviews for this story. I have gone to festive outings with my number two and her friends. I have gone back to college and started up paying more attention to the lectures than normal.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_December 13, 2015. 0900 Hours._

Steve sat reading yet another section of the history books. He was finding it all rather informative. He even took the time – with Avril's help – to watch some of the suggested viewing material. That was when a thought struck him. It was only 11 more days until Christmas and with the way things were going she was going to be spending it with the Avengers instead of the X-Men.

"Hey Captain Anachronism, whatcha reading this time?" Tony asked while walking into the living room.

"The Vietnam War." Steve answered before putting the book and binder down. "Stark, what do you plan on getting Professor Barnes for Christmas?"

"Wait, it's almost Christmas?" Tony asked while looking around.

"Yeah…" Steve nodded his head then realized the man was completely hopeless.

"Well…probably a new computer since the one she's got is like older than you." Tony joked before walking away.

"I got her this book I saw the other day." Natasha stated while sitting next to Steve. "It's about men."

"Men 101? Interesting." Avril stated while walking in. she had her nose buried in a book as she walked. "Slight warning ahead of time, buying anything for me for Christmas is rather difficult."

"What are you reading now?" Stark sounded exasperated.

"Physics 101," Was her curt answer before she slipped into the kitchen.

"I swear that woman has her nose buried in more books than anything else. You know I haven't seen her take a shining to anyone? Of course she has yet to meet Thor but—

"Stark, she might not even be attracted to anyone in this Tower." Steve countered before his teammate and friend could dig himself further into that hole. "You never know if maybe she had a sweetheart back with the X-Men and we're keeping her from him."

"No," Avril stated walking back into the room with a water bottle. Her nose was still buried in the book. "I haven't had anyone in my life." She finally snapped the book closed and looked at all of them. "At least not romantically."

"My god, you are a prude!" Stark shouted while staring at her in shock. "How the hell are we even related?"

"Do you really want the answer? Distantly through no fault of mine," Avril asked while furrowing her eyebrows. Before any of them could answer or leave the room she tossed the book onto the couch, making it somehow land directly beside Steve. "Your father had a bastard child with a woman, said child had relationship with Charles Xavier which produced my mother who then produced me with my father Steven Barnes II. Steven Barnes II was the son of Steven Barnes I who was the brother of James Barnes and son of Victoria Rayne Howlett and James Buchanan Barnes."

Everyone stayed silent as Avril stared at Stark.

"That was a lot of information."

"Yes, and I am five times over the bastard child." She snapped before walking out of the room.

"Great Stark, you just pissed her off." Steve snapped while getting up.

"You're only butt hurt because you've got the hots for teacher." Stark muttered while going after his great-niece. Finding her staring at her reflection in the window, he put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"I will take that as an apology." Avril murmured before looking at him. "I didn't mean to snap at you Mr. Stark—

"Call me Tony, we are related after all."

"Tony. I normally can keep my emotions in check but…that topic, the idea of romantic relationships frightens me."

"Doesn't have to be romantic." He smirked.

"No, I want the romance before…before…"

"Before losing that." He looped an arm around her shoulders before pulling her into a half hug. "I understand kid, I really do. I'm just teasing you. Besides I know who you've got the hots for."

"Oh?"

"Capsicle over there."

Avril tensed then shrugged. "He's attractive, but I don't—

"You do, that's the sad thing. Everyone else is vaguely aware of it, everyone but you apparently."

Her eyes blazed with fury. _I am aware of my own emotions Stark_. She snapped telepathically before leaning against the window. _I do find him attractive, but nothing will work between us. He still mourns for Peggy and I am still struggling to control my powers_.

Tony found the thought-speak she was doing was a little strange, but he had grown used to it from when she thought she was still a child. _You seem to have control right now. _He thought back.

_Only for now. I have never tried to have a romantic relationship of any kind because of my powers Tony. I'm scared to try_. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Then start with morning runs or coffee." He stated out loud before walking away from her. "You both deserve to be happy, even if that means you're only friends."

"Since when did the great Tony Stark become the guru of friends and romantic relationships?" She joked before smiling at him. "I was wondering what all your group is planning for Christmas actually."

"Haven't really gotten that far. We know that Agent Farnsworth and Agent Tommy are coming over to spend time with us. I was thinking about a nice quiet—

"Since when do you do quiet?"

"Well, since this is the first Christmas that we'll all be having together _and_ perhaps the first one where there isn't some sort of crisis that takes me away from Pepper." Tony was adjusting to her jibes pretty well actually. She made it obvious when she joked, the way her nose twitched to the left, eyes darting back and forth. A slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"You're also taking me into account, aren't you?"

"Of course, you're family."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She was so used to only having Xavier and Rayne as her biological family and the other X-Men – at a distance – as the rest of her family. Having Stark openly say that they were family and that he was willing to accept her as she was made her heart swell with emotions. Tears glistened in her eyes as she quickly threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you Tony."

"Don't mention it kid."

* * *

Author's Final Log: Please review! If you do, I might stop putting the Author's Notes like this and go back to normal...or I might keep this if you like it.


	17. Chapter 17

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_December 13, 2015. 0915 Hours._

Steve watched as Avril hugged Tony tightly. She looked genuinely surprised and happy by something that he had said. When she walked back over, she had a slight skip to her step. As she flopped down onto the couch beside him, she picked up the physics book and propped it open in her lap.

"So, why physics?" Steve asked curiously.

"Well, I was going to become a professor of physics and history, but um…well…" she looked up from her book and shrugged. "I sort of took apart my psyche."

"Which also took apart your intelligence?" Clint asked, slightly confused by the idea.

"Kind of? It's really hard to explain but think of it this way. When I was 14 my favorite subjects were Physics, History and Art. That flipped when I took my psyche apart at 15; it went History, Art, and Physics. Now it's a tie between history and physics."

"You also teach art?" Steve inquired while putting aside what he was reading.

"And cooking on weekends. I have found that it is best for young mutants to express their emotions through art, so I kind of made it mandatory that all students at the Xavier Institute take at least one of my art classes." Avril smirked. "Yet another thing I specialize for my students."

"You seem to pride yourself on specializing everything for your students." Natasha stated.

"Of course, I don't believe in the structured dogma of normal schools. I believe in the loose form of learning that helps students learn at their own pace." She smiled at Natasha. "I obtained my high school diploma by the time I was 12. When I was 14 I started attending Oxford to become a professor of physics. However, when I lost my intellect for physics, I switched career choices to history, art, and art history. Because of the courses I had already taken for becoming a physics professor, they allowed me to have that as my minor degree.

"I was 19 when I graduated Oxford." She finished while looking at everyone in the room.

"They must breed the Stark line to be extra smart." Clint commented before picking up the book from Avril's lap. "You thinking about finishing your physics?"

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking about that. Maybe I can look into theoretical physics when I'm bored." Her nose twitched to the left.

Steve thought about what all was going on. She was far too smart compared to him. She was on par with Stark at least. And it made him almost envious.

_Steve, you don't need to be envious_. She whispered telepathically. _I don't want you to be envious of me._

_I can't help it. You're a brilliant woman._

_At a cost. You're the only person that I call friend out of the Avengers, haven't you noticed that_? Her eyes flitted towards the others around them, talking amongst themselves_. I am friendly with them, but none of them see me as a friend – well save for Stark but that's because he's family_.

Her mind went silent as images flashed through her mind. She couldn't understand where they came from, but the pain they caused was so intense she doubled over clutching her head tightly.

"Avril?" Steve asked while slowly touching her back.

"Make it stop." She whispered.

"Are you all right?" Natasha asked while moving so that she was seated on the other side of the professor.

Avril whimpered as the image of her bleeding broken body flashed through her mind. Images of dead children began flitting through as well. Finally the scenes of her friends and family burning alive began streaming through the barriers as well.

"_Avril, give me the pain_." She heard Tony urge through the images and screams running through her memories.

Her eyes locked onto Tony's and she tried to siphon off some of the images to him. It was immoral of her to do so, but it was probably the only way to stop the pain. However it didn't work. A scream finally tore free from her mouth until she went slack against Steve.

"What the hell?" Clint was staring at the whole thing in shock.

"PTSD." Tony stated flatly while walking off to get a blanket and water.

Natasha spat something in Russian. "I'll go call Dr. Howlett."

"No need," Tony came back, having grabbed the knitted afghan that she had given him one night while he was playing on his X-Box. "I know how to help her."

"No offense Stark, but how can you know how to help her when you're not medically trained for this." Steve questioned while taking the afghan and wrapping it around Avril's slight form.

"Because I went through it." Tony hissed. "I still have nightmares from New York. Usually it takes a specific thing to trigger the attacks, but with her it might not be so specific. She was tortured, probably killed and brought back numerous times. She took apart her own psyche just to protect herself for Christ's sake."

"Tony, I didn't—"

"Don't bother, she and I talked about it late one night when she woke from a nightmare." Tony waved a dismissive hand then glanced at his great-niece. "She's a good kid who doesn't deserve any of the shit they did to her. I'm glad that Erik guy killed most of them."

"You can't mean that." They all turned their heads to look at Pepper standing there.

"I do, because if he hadn't, I would have."

"Do we know what triggered the attack?" Natasha tried to change the subject a bit.

"She and I were talking about how she doesn't actually call most of you friends and is only friendly with most of you. Although she did admit that Stark was family." Steve answered.

"Family." Natasha mused before looking at Clint.

"They could have…"

"That would be the best way…"

"But wouldn't that drive her…"

"Are either of you two going to finish your sentences?" Tony snapped.

"We're thinking that those assholes tortured her using images of her family as well as physical torture. She strikes me as the kind of person who is most loyal to her family, blood runs thicker than water." Natasha explained. "The thought of family might be a trigger, even though she never knew Stark was her family as well."

"My head." Avril groaned while nudging her face a little closer into Steve's side. After a few minutes she finally sat up and rubbed her face. "Tony, I'm sorry—

"I told you to give me the pain, don't worry about it."

Steve looked between the two of them and saw the unease that Avril had about everything. She was willing to share that kind of pain with Tony but not him? It didn't make much sense, other than she was right, Tony was her only family here.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the very long delay. I have been busy this term, as well as sorely lazy. I am almost done with Volume 4, which I believe will be the last one for the "We Are Only Human" Series. I might do another "Avengers" fanfic after the last is posted. I might also do some one-shots on request from this series. We shall see when we get to the end of the journey.


	18. Chapter 18

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_December 14, 2015. 0100 Hours._

Avril parried strike after strike against the training bot that Stark had made her when she first had a nightmare. It took no time for her to beat the training simulation. Huffing, she dropped the straight katana and then dropped to her knees. She had hoped that beating the crap out of a robot would help her rid the thoughts and memories of her captivity. However, that was not the case. Instead the flashes of memories persisted. Ending with her finally picking up her sword and throwing it with all her strength at the wall. When it lodged into the wall, tip first, she glared. It took a moment for her anger to subside before she realized that Steve was standing just to the right of where the sword was.

"I take it the wall irked you." Steve said with a grin.

"Something like that." Avril rose to her feet then walked over. Standing in front of him, she yanked her sword free from the wall. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were standing there." She muttered before going over to the shelf where the training weapons were. Another gift from Stark for everyone on the team.

"What are you doing up so late?" Steve asked softly.

"What are you doing up so early?" She countered while cleaning the katana off.

He understood why she was slightly bitter, or at least he could sense it. She had dark circles under her eyes, meaning she hadn't slept well so far. "I couldn't sleep."

"I couldn't stop having nightmares." She slipped her sword back into its sheath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve knew that sometimes listening to someone else's problems helped the other person get through them faster. That and she looked like she wanted to talk about what was bothering her.

Avril slowly placed the sword down on its stand then turned him. "Maybe over a cup of hot cocoa?"

He nodded his head and held his arm out for her to take. "Hot chocolate sounds like a good plan Avril."

They walked in utter silence as they made their way to the kitchen. When he set about to make the hot chocolate, he made sure that she was seated comfortably on a barstool at the island. Her amber eyes glistened with hatred and anger. It was an expression he had never seen on her face. After measuring out the right amount of milk, putting it in a pot and turning on the burner, he turned his attention back on her. "Was it like your panic attack from this afternoon?"

"Same dream, but I didn't want to torture Tony like that again. He might not have shown signs of being affected, but he was. I feel bad about that." Avril started stabbing the counter with her finger. "I just want this all to go away."

"It won't."

"I know, but a girl can dream, can't she?" Avril smiled briefly before grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl. As she cut into the peel with her thumbnail, she noticed a presence walking towards them. "Stark's up, and so is Agent Farnsworth."

"If they want to talk, they can come in here." Steve said while pouring the warm milk into the mugs and started adding the chocolate powder. As he stirred it he reached for the small bag of marshmallows. "You do like these with your hot chocolate right?"

"I loved it as a little girl, but there's something I usually do before adding the 'mallows." She motioned for him to bring her mug to her. As he set it down, she picked up one of the orange peels and squeezed it gently, sending the essence of orange into the hot chocolate. After a moment she set the peel into the mug. Picking out a small handful of marshmallows, she saw him staring at her like she was slightly crazy. "It's something Aunt Pegs taught me when I lived with her during my Oxford years."

"Seems strange." Steve stated before sipping at his cup.

"But addictive." She grinned then started drinking.

"Want to go watch a film with me? It might help relieve some of the tension."

"Sure, but I call dibs on what movie." Avril took her mug and slowly walked towards the lounge. "Jarvis, could you start up the movie Holiday Inn?"

"The one with Bing Crosby Professor Barnes?" Jarvis asked as the TV started to turn on.

"Correct Jarvis." She plopped onto the Chaise section of the sofa.

"What is this movie about?"

"You'll see, but it is one of my favorites. I grew up watching black and white films with Rayne and Aunt Pegs." She patted the couch beside her and waited patiently for him to sit beside her. When he was seated comfortably, she leaned against him and watched as the movie started. "Hope you don't mind, but you're warm."

Steve chuckled nervously while reaching for the afghan that they had left on the couch earlier. Draping it over her lap, he noticed that she was actually shivering. "Tell me about your nightmare, tomorrow…after breakfast."

"Yeah…breakfast…shit…" She muttered while putting her mug on the coffee table.

Halfway through the movie Steve noticed that Avril had fallen asleep curled into his side. This time, however, she was gripping his shirt like he was the only thing holding her to the earth. The thought stirred sad feelings in him as he remembered Peggy.

Finishing the movie, Steve instructed Jarvis to turn the lights out and wake them when it was 0600 hours sharp if neither woke beforehand. He wasn't about to wake the poor professor up just to make her go back to her apartment. She needed some sound sleep, and it seemed like she was getting it – even though it was slightly uncomfortable for him to have her pressed up against him like she was. It wasn't something that was embarrassing, just something he wasn't used to.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, I am really sorry for the delayed updates. College seems to be getting the better of me this term. It might be the accounting or it might be the online class...Either way, I have been enjoying writing this series and also going back to school. I just would really like some reviews...or PMs...something to let me know that you readers are not secretly plotting my demise or something. :)


	19. Chapter 19

We Are Only Human

Summary (Volume 1): It has been a year since the attack on Manhattan by Loki and his Chitauri army, but something is stirring among humanity. When a new evil claims that a woman thought long dead is the Clairvoyant, The Avengers team up with old and new faces to find this threat and save the woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters therein. I do however own my OCs Avril, Jessica, Tommy, and Rayne (and various others that occur). The characters are creations of pure fiction, although some are based on conglomerations of personalities from my friends, family, and editors.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

_December 14, 2015. 0550 Hours._

Waking up to the sensation of someone ramming their knee into your groin is not the most pleasant feeling in the world. In fact it is actually the most painful way that Captain Steven Rogers remembers waking up. The only other painful sensation is the slender fingers that were trying to wrap themselves around his throat. He was awake in an instant and restraining a wide eyed Professor Avril Barnes. However, her eyes weren't wide with fear. They were wide with rage, burning and insatiable.

"Why didn't you let me die?" She whispered darkly, eyes not seeing him but someone else entirely. "Why put me through that living hell? You should have let me stay dead!"

"Avril, you need to wake up." He managed to choke out, ignoring the pain and focusing on his friend. Watching her slowly come back to reality, he let out a pained breath.

"Steve?" She whispered while letting the tension in her arms and shoulders loosen. "What?"

"Avril, before we discuss this further, could you please, please get up?" Steve asked while gently helping her off the couch.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." She stammered while going to the other side of the room. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at him in complete horror. "I don't know what came over me, please…I really—

"Avril, it's fine." Steve didn't feel like it was fine, but he knew that the woman had not meant anything by it – at least not directly towards him. "Just, give me a minute."

She nodded her head then walked out of the room. She was mortified that she had done something like that in her sleep. What triggered this? She wondered while trying to search through her memories. It wasn't easy trying to pinpoint what dreams she had been having up until that point in time. Instead she was more focused on the damage she must have caused her poor friend. Looking into the lounge she saw Steve trying to gather himself together.

"Avril, are you all right?" She heard Jessica ask as the other telepath ran out of the elevator.

"No." Avril sobbed. "I must have had a nightmare and attacked Steve."

Jessica wrapped her arms around her childhood friend and nodded her head. "It'll be all right, I think the Captain understands."

"But I don't." Avril whimpered while waving her arms up and down in the embrace. "I was choking him and kneeing him in the nads!"

"Oh…ouch." Jessica rubbed Avril's back before pulling away to look her in the eyes. "Come on, let's go in there and talk."

"No, I think I want to go back to my apartment and curl up under my bed for a few days…maybe a century."

Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of Avril's ear. Dragging the slender professor back into the lounge room, she greeted the Captain. "Captain Rogers, good morning. I understand a slight altercation just happened. Do you have any hard feelings towards the Professor?"

"No," Steve answered while trying to clear his throat. He felt like singing soprano for a few hours.

"Avril, you hear that? He isn't upset with you. Relax."

Avril looked at the ceiling ashamed of what she had done. "Uh…"

"Avril, it's fine. You had a nightmare and you were reacting to it. I don't blame you." Steve stood up and walked very slowly towards the two women. "Just next time I think I'll be a little more prepared for it."

Avril could sense the underlying joke he was trying to give off, but a sob wracked her body instead of laughter. She had hurt her friend, something she was incapable of doing even when she was extremely angry at them. The only time she actually had hauled off and socked someone was Logan, and he could take a punch better than most. Then again, so could Steve if she thought about it. He was, after all, a super soldier. "I'm just going to wait until the assault charges come in." She tried to joke back, her nose twitching to the left ever so slightly.

"There, fixed…now I am going to go make a nice big pot of coffee, anyone want some?"

"Gods yes," Avril muttered while rubbing her face. "I feel like I did a triathlon."

"Might have something to you working out in the gym last night." Steve offered while slowly going to follow Jessica. Part of him was wary of Avril, now knowing how strong the little lithe professor really was. The girl could kick something fierce, he was now worried about what those slender little arms and fists could do too.

"Maybe." Taking her time to walk with Steve, feeling extremely guilty about his odd walking pattern the entire way to the kitchen.

"Do you still add orange essence to your coffee?" Jessica asked while looking at Avril and Steve.

"No, just hot chocolate now. The last time I did that I was not paying attention and the boys gave me a lemon."

"EWWW!" Jessica shivered at the thought of lemon flavored coffee. It was worse than Avril's orange flavored coffee. "Why?"

"April Fool's Day." Avril said in disdain. "I am always the brunt end of the April Fool's jokes…after all my name translates to April."

"Yeah but I thought that they wouldn't do that anymore. It was kind of our thing growing up."

"You used to prank her?"

"Small things usually. Ink on a spy glass, hole in the drinking cup, although one year Tommy got both of us with a tiny amount of Ex-lax in the coffee mug. Boy were we in for a nasty shock that time."

"We're doomed if she gets the nerve to start a prank war." Avril said as she sat on her usual barstool and put her face in her hands. "Just doomed…she's going to make the god of mischief want to retire."

"You mean Loki?"

"Yeah, I mean from the mythology not real life too. I've never met the bastard but I could stand punching him a few times…might help with the nightmares."

"You never know, you might give him a few if you do." Jessica laughed at the thought of the egotistical, mad Loki having nightmares because of the kindhearted soft Professor Barnes.

"How are you even caught unawares?" Steve questioned, feeling slightly confused. She was a telepath, it was hard to catch someone like her unawares.

"I wasn't, not really. I just went along with the humiliation. Except for the coffee…that was done by one of my students who had this weird immunity to telepathy."

* * *

Author's Note: My next posting will not happen until December 12, then after that Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Please review.


End file.
